Kung fu Panda: The evil awakes
by Kungfukingofprince
Summary: When the most fearsome evil being in the whole world returns, and intends to rule over it. who is it to stop it? with a revealed secret and some new friends, the furious five and po rush out to stop the ancient evil named "prince of madness" contains romance&mistery aswell. regular updates coming. PoxTigress and ViperxCrane
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :D

i am a new author and have decided to write my first story. hope you like it

this story contains all main characters of kung fu panda together with some of my own OCs. hope its not that bad.

i apologise for all the grammar-errors, i am not yet used to the english language and i am by far no genius. i hope you forgive me for this.

enjoy

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the valley of peace. The sun has shown itself, and the fresh light from the morning shines upon the citizens. However, in the Jade palace, there was something not alright. The morning gong has rung and 5 of Shifu's six studens have instandly awakened and stood before their rooms, respectfully bowing before their master. Everyone except Po.

"Po, stand up. Now" sayd Shifu with annoyance. but Po still didnt show up. "PO, stand up, immediately" yelled Shifu. He was about to open his room when everyone heard a loud _CRACK_. Judging from the sound, Shifu immediately ran to the Training Room, his students running after him. When they entered, they were shocked, standing there with mouths hanging down in amazement.

Po was already awake, which was surprising enough. but he also destroyed half the training room. BUT what was the amazing part: his fists were glowing in a weak but at the same time strong red. on the whole floor were craters and holes, almost everything he didnt destroy yet was heavily damaged.

"ohh, hey guys." said po while waving to all of them. Then Shifu was the first to snap it and say something:"what the hell happened here? why are your hands glowing? and how in the love for china did you wake up before all of the others?" asked Shifu while everyone could hear that he was slithly annoyed and almost sounded a bit frustrated at the last question.

"ohh this? well...i dunno master. i couldnt sleep, so i thought for once that training more could make me tired. i Know, totally not po-like. I was just going through my routine punch-combos, when suddenly my hands started to glow."replied po."i didnt bother much, until i punched a training dummy and immediately destroyed him. its like an awesome power-up."

"that leaves only one question" said tigress. "how did your hands start to glow red?""i told you i have no clue...wait, now that i think about it...there was something."po replied"just a few seconds before my hands started to glow, i was thinking about..."but Po cut himself off.

"thinking about what, Dragon Warrior?" asked tigress curious and annoyed at the same time. Po almost immediately snapped, sounding a bit embarrassed and panicked:"i...err...i..i..that doesnt need to concern you"

Tigress raised an eyebrow, showing that now she was really curious, since po NEVER was that direct to anyone, ecspecially not to tigress. "its something private." po continued"i can tell you this much: its something that wont interest you anyways. And besides, i'd say we should think about how to control this, i wouldnt feel that confortable when everthing i touch literarilly breaks."

everyone gasped again, realising that since the day he was chosen as the dragon warrior, since they met him, he NEVER(but for real, NEVER!) has said anything that combined priority and inteligence."this is too much for me" monkey said loudly while holding his head. "Po, when did you become..._this_" mantis asked panickly. "i dont know what you mean. is it forbidden to be smarf for once?" "no, but i mean YOU and SMART..." monkey said, now alming a little. everyone bursted out laughing when they heard monkeys comment, making po feel a little bit offended and embarrassed.

"yes monkey, its really a miracle, but this doesnt change the fact that he's right" shifu replied after stopping his own laugher. everyone else stopped soon too and then scanned the room. Viper then sayed:"but Master shifu, we cant train when the hall is in that state. almost everything is destroyed.""well, i was planning to give you the day off anyways. so you five can enjoy your free day while po will repair everything and clean up. Alone."shifu replied.

"aaaww, come on." po snapped. "and there is our old po" said crane, lesving the room with everyone else.

after everyone left, Shifu asked Po what the 'secret' was he was trying to hide so desperately. Suddenly, Po's hands stopped glowing. "puhh, what a relief. now i can start cleaning up.""yes, but you havent answered my question. what did you hide from us?" asked shifu with a serious, almost dangerous tone in his voice. "i will tell you after i am done. i will let you know when i am finished, meet me at the peach tree then, master" Shifu stroked his chin with one hand, thinking about it. after a while, he then sayed:"very well, i will meet you at the peach tree when you're done" and with this shifu left the hall, leaving Po alone.

**Valley of peace, main entrance**

A dark figure appeared there, wearing a cloak which hides his whole body, showing nothing than his feet and his eyes. He entered the valley and spoke to himself:"finally. i have found it. With _him,_ we will stop _IT_." with this, he entered the valley.

* * *

So, this was my intro. Hope you like it :D

i know i am bad at the grammars.

please rate& rewiev if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2 bad feelings

heyo, i am BACK. and this is a second chapter of my first story. hope you like it.

* * *

The sun was going down, and Po finally finished his work in the training hall. He instantly ran to shifu's chambers, where he was meditating, and told him:"i am done, i will come to the peach tree right after dinner." "alright with me" shifu replied.

soon, Po's friend returned and gathered in the kitchen, waiting for po to finish dinner.

"man, what an incredible day" yelled monkey. "you're right, my friend" replied mantis joyfull. "seems as everyone had fun today?" shifu asked, making everyone jump a bit. "i will never understand how you can appear and disappear without any noise or anything that reveals your presence at all" mantis snapped. "well, he isnt called master for nothing" replied tigress."well, po can you hurry a bit, i skipped lunch today so i am starving" she added. "alright, order up" po said after a couple more minutes, serving everyone his soup.

**Valley of peace, main street**

the cloaked figure appeared on the streets, looking around and enjoying the silence. When suddenly, a group of bandits were trying to rob the goose who owns the apple store. The misterious figure immediately jumped between them, making the bandits angry. "outta my way"yelled one of the bandits, who seemed to be the leader. he had a stronger armor than the others and from the looks he made a much more fearsome appearence. The misterious figure countered calmly:"what if i do not go away? will you try and kill me with your ugly appearence?" everyone, even the bandit leaders comrades bursted out laughing. outraged, the leader immediately rushed on the misterious figure, trying to hit him with his battle are on the head. the figure simply ducked and grabbed the bandit leaders arm. then, suddenly, the bandit leader screamed in pain, and passed out. when the figure let go off him, the bandit leader immediately fell on the road, unconcious, but alive. "W-W-W-WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed another bandit, shivering in fear, almost passing out by himself. The misterious figure just looked him into the eyes and sayed:"i have crushed his bone into many pieces. if you know how, a simple attack like an average grab can cause some serious damage." then he turned his back on them and continued walking towards the jade palace, giving the bandits a warning:"if you dare to try getting money in any unhonourable way, i will come back. and THEN, you will suffer." and with this he left the bandits. they all almost instantly let their weapons fall and ran out of the valley, screaming in panic.

**Valley of Peace, jade palace**

meanwhile, the five and Po were finished with their dinner, when they heard the loud scream. "what was that?" asked viper. "i have no idea, but it came from the valley, and it sounds like someone is in great pain." tigress replied. "we five will move out Po, you stay here." She added. "aaww come on, you cant be serious." "yes i can. i am confident enough to say we can handle this on our own, besides, dont you need to go to the peach tree and tell shifu something important?" she replied. "wait a minute, were you eavesdropping again?" po asked. "_doesnt concern you,_ now go to shifu, we will handle this."tigress countered and the five went out to the valley.

Right after they arrived, they only saw a small crowd, surrounding a body. it was the bandit leader, who got himself some serious injuries on his arms."he has only an injury on his arm. but it looks very bad thought." crane commented. "hes alive, but unconcious. we will bring him to the healers and ask him our, while viper and crane will ask the citizens what happened." tigress ordered. she, monkey and mantis took the unconcious bandit leader and took him to th hospital, while crane asked:"can anyone please tell me what happened?" "Yes, master crane." an older goose replied."these bandits were about to rob me, when a cloaked stranger appeared. he just grabbed this bandit you took with you on his arm, and then the bandit screamed in pain and soon passed out. after this the stranger just told the other bandits that they will suffer too if they should try and rob anyone again. after the bandits ran away, he went into this direction"the goose replied, while pointing with his arm on the main road, which leads to the jade palace."thank you sir, your answers are helpful for this situation." viper said him calmly."i'd say we head back to the jade palace, i have the feeling that we have a new visitor." commented crane. "you go report to tigress, i will go ahead."he added. Viper nodded and went off to the hospital while crane immediately flew towards the palace. "i have a really bad feeling about this." he added and then speeded up a bit.

* * *

So, 2nd chapter done. i should inform you that this is gonna be a loong story. and it also includes a few surprises. but i wont spoil, so please R&R if you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3 madness, the past i revealed

well hello there :D

i am BACK with another chappy, hope you like it.

* * *

Po was sitting beside the peach tree of heavenly wisdom, waiting for shifu, to whom he wanted to explain the indicent from this morning. After a while, he lost patience. "damn, shifu is late." he spoke to himself. "i am sorry for this, but i am not the youngest anymore." shifu countered while sitting next to Po. "you're finally here. i was about to go back to my room. never knew waiting can be this boring." po whined. "well then, my first question, dragon warrior: why were you not sleeping?" "i had a horrible nightmare. in my dream, there was this figure. he looked somehow like a mix of leopard and dragon. i mean his body-shape was definetly a leopards, but he had the skin and the tail of a dragon. his eyes were glowing in a creepy red colour and his laugh was as evil as you could imagine it. he stood in front of me, laughing, and enjoying the view. i was kneeling down before him, suffering a critical wound. and then in my dream, i looked around and saw everyone i have known, dead. everyone except for tigress. she was heavily wounded, almost passing out. when he suddenly grabbed her and..."he couldnt finish the sentence, he was too terrified to say it. "killed her?" shifu added."yes, killed her" Po replied. Shifu had a bad feeling about this, he never saw Po that terrified, even not back then when he sprayed clue on tigress' fur so that she couldnt lift herself from the bed. even after that rage she had he wasnt nearly as terrified as he is now. "this sounds horrible, Po. but it was just a nightmare." shifu added. you know that you shouldnt bother yourself too much with it." he added again. "Yes master, but that nightmare...it felt so real. when i woke up, i even had a tiny amount of blood on my chest, which i immediately cleaned up of course. but after i remembered the image during the training, i was..."he cut himself off, again. after a short pause he continued;"i had this weird feeling. it was terrifying. i was angry, i mean a hell of a lot angry. i was kinda begging for his death in my imagination. and then when i imagined me saving tigress...my hands were glowing. and the rest you already know." po finished with a shaking voice, shivering in fear. "what you felt po was pure wrath. its a sort of emotion which can corrupt the brightest light. even someone as innocent and golden-heated as you can feel it, and if it isnt stopped, it can throw you into the deepest of the depths of darkness Po."shifu told him feeling a little frustrated by himself.'_Po off all people...i would have never imagined for him to feel such a dark emotion as wrath...i kinda knew this day could come, but i still cant believe it actually happened'_ Shifu thought. "well then Po. you should meditate. calm your thoughts and clear your mind." and with this shifu left Po.

**Valley of Peace, Hospital, room 213**

Hours have passed since the indicent with the bandits. the leader, who was bandaged on his arm from all those fractures woke up. the first thing he saw were a yellow monkey, a little green praying mantis and a tigress. "where am i?" he asked confused and weak. "you're in the hospital, bandit."tigress answered cruelly."we brought you here after you were stopped, since even thought you're a bandit your wound on the arm seemed pretty bad."monkey added." yeah man, i mean your bone was broken at 14 places. someone really knows how to inflict damage" mantis sayed. "i know, there was this stranger, who taunted me to attack, dodging it and then grabbed my arm. i could feel every broken part on my arm, and the pain was too much. all i do remember was that i passed out after i felt the 12th broken part. that guy had a look in his eyes which could frighten the mightiest warrior."the bandit said, clearly sounding scared. "what did he look like?" monkey asked. "i dont know for sure, he had a cloak which covered everything except for his feet and his eyes. if i would suggesst then i'd say he was either a leopard or a tiger, judging from his height and body stature. he had a really frightening voice and his eyes...he had white eyes with black background. his look was like the look from a demon." he answered in a weak shaking voice."judging from what viper reported hes on the wy to the palace, we should head back immediately."tigress ordered. "and you, bandit. after your arm has recovered you will go into jail, two guards are placed at the entrance of the room, so dont try sneaking out. and going out through the window isnt smart either. there are guards watching the whole building." she added, and then the three of them left the bandit leader.

**Valley of peace, jade palace**

Po was going back to the barracks, when he suddenly heard a loud knock. it deffinetly came from the door at the palace entrance. he went to the huge doors and opened them. The cloaked stranger was standing before him, asking him:"hello Po, long time not seen..._Brother_." when Po heard that, he immediately went back a few steps. his face: terrified. but not the sort of terrified which shows fear. it was rather a massive surprise. suddenly, Po smiled."i...i thought...i thought you died?" "no, i never died. or well, i was dead...sort of." the stranger answered. Then suddenly Crane came from above, landing next to Po. "you know this guy Po?" he asked confused. "Yes, i know him very well." "knowing him well? is he someone from the past? and from the look id say he was the guy who stopped the bandits in the valley not long ago." crane added. "ahh yes, those bandits. i admit i went a little overboard, but its not honourable to steal, ecspecially not when you steal from the weak ones." he replied with a calm voice. then viper rushed to them with shifu at her side." Po, who is this?" she asked curious. at the same moment, the three last people stormed in from the front gates. "Master, i think...whoa, hes already here" monkey said a little bit surprised. "Po, wont you introduce me to your friends?" the stranger asked still as calm as possible. "Yeah, lets go to the kitchen, i am sure you're hungry." Po responded. then a sudden growl came from his stomach. "seems that our visitor is not the only hungry person here." everyone laughed a bit while Po got a small blush on his face, leading the stranger to the kitchen together with the others.

viper made the for everyone and po had finished cooking a extra pot for everyone. after the meals were served, the questioning began."who are you?"mantis asked curious. "well, thats a long story. my name is dong-ha and i am an old childhood-friend of Po. actually i was his only friend back then."he told the others."i still was much older than him thought, i studyed the ancient histories from the world. and often used to tell them po since he back then was very interested in stories. but then, at this one day, something happened. something in which i couldnt let Po get drawn into as well, so i faked my death to flee from the valley and go to a journey through half of china." he said, sounding a bit sad at the last sentence. "wait a minute, you faked it?" po asked frustrated."how did you do that?" monkey asked confused. "the poison of the pufferfish, which actually is very rare in china, can damage your heart and make it stop. if you shoot yourself a dose small enough then you can make your heartbeat stop for around 2 hours. but the amount you give yourself must be injected very precisely and you better not miss a drop or add too much. both mistakes are lethal." he answered. "impressive Dong-ha."shifu complimented."but what was the reason for your journey?" he asked. "thats the long part of the story. to make you understand, i need to start from the very beginning":

* * *

"long time ago, at the very beginning of time and space. there were only 2 races who collonised the world: the dragons and the Dragonians. The dragonians were dragon-like creatures who just had the body shape of an actual tiger. those 2 species lived in peace for a very long time. however. millenium over millenium, both races started to grow in intelligence and after a few thousand years, these two species wanted to have someone to look up to. a concept of a mighty power. someone who should rule over both races and lead them through the future. the first centuries after this decision were peaceful, until _HE_ was chosen. a young dragonian whos name was not known to anyone, was born with powers who were surprising, even for the already powerful dragonian race. he was a true genius in his skills. however, after he was chosen as the new ruler, he changed. the reason is unknown as well, but the thing i know is that he turned evil, possessed by wrath and madness, he ruled over his people with terror and fear. that was until one brave hero raised from the 2 races. he was brave enough to face the fallen king and sealed him away, since the king who was chosen was cursed to be immortal until his ansector was decided. but too afraid from the next chosen king, the dragons came up with an idea: they would create something like a group of people, who decide together as one. the democraty was born. these 9 dragons are now a days known as the dragon gods, or however you call them. anyways. the 9 dragons decided to seal the fallen away, but nothing is for the eternity, and so his seal has started to weaken. he is hidden somewhewre in china, but i cant say where for sure. but what i can tell you for sure is, that the 'Prince of madness' how they titled him back then, is going to return...soon."

* * *

After Dong-ha finished everyone was looking at him with wide eyes, their faces for one part are showing 'amazing story' but the other part shows a 'i-do-not-believe-any-single-word-you-just-said' face. Shifu was the first to break the silence."so, you are saying me, that one of the oldest and secret stories from chinas birth is true, and that the most powerful and frightening evil in this world is somewhere here, waiting for the seal to weaken enough so that he can free himself and rule over us again?" shifu asked, soundung slighly sarcastic. "yes, i am master shifu. and i am here becuz of another story, which includes the key of stopping him." dong-ha replied, still sounding very calm. "and that would be?" Po and monkey asked un unison. Dong-ha opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again."the last 9 dragon gods made a desicion to assure that when the prince returns, he would not be able to destroy this world and enslave it. they gathered all their powers, from all dragons and dragonians who existed, and formed exactly 2 beings. one of them, they say, was destined to be called the 'Dragon warrior', which is you, Po. and the other one, a female to be precise, is destined to be the one who will make you unlock your full is destined to be your lifelong mate. long story short, you and your destined wife, together, will defeat the prince of madness. but we need to find this woman BEFORE the prince awakens. otherwise it will be too late. that was the reason for my journey. on the day before my 'death' i had the nightmare of his awakening, and so i went through all possible catacombs and ruins from this side of the world, searching for answers. and i am here because i found my answers." he finished. Everyone stared at po because of the 'destined wife' part. viper was the first one to stop staring at him, then she saw a really angry, most likely jealous, tigress, who was surpressing her anger with every strengh she had. she and Po both were blushing as strong as it was possible, but tigress calmed herself after a while.

Shifu broke the silence while looking back to dong-ha."so, how are we supposted to find that woman? do you have any clue?" he asked, calming himself while speaking. Dong-ha then smiled."we dont need to search for her, for she already is here, in the valley as well." Everyone asked in unison, and really loud:"WHERE?" "i am not sure by myself, but the hint the scroll gave me told this poem:"

_**for one part glad, on the other half sad**_

_**her story began and went on bad**_

_**for she had the fire of the sun in her burning**_

_**her appearence feared, her existens denying**_

_**destined to meet the dragon in white**_

_**has she found, her first golden light**_

_**glowing in the dark, her amber eyes cry**_

_**cause feared from solitude, her heart went dry**_

_**empty her soul, the golden light revives**_

_**for she now is known, as the fearless stripes**_

"That was the whole hint the scroll gave me. if we went on from the look the scroll gave us, i'd say we are searching fot a striped female being who lived in solitude, but whom you, Po, gave back what she lost long ago: love." after Dong-ha finished, shifu almost fainted, monkey had his mouth agape, mantis fell from his shoulders, po and viper were staring at tigress and cranes beak was open on 90 degrees. then shifu, after he calmed himself pretty fast, broke the silence again."if you are telling us the truth, then it means..."but he was cut off by tigress, who for one half sounded frustrated, but on the other half happy, which no one could hear:"...that I am destined to be Po's wife and only through me he will save the world?" Dong-ha simply nodded. "but dong, are you sure about this?" po asked desperate. "yes Po, i actually never was as serious as i am right now. i know everyone here is upset now, so i suggesst you to come and watch how i and po spar together. what do you say po? like old times?" he asked a little bit exited. Po. after a short silence replied."not such a bad idea. but now can do kung fu without _IT_." "c'mon po, or do you really want to lose and lose your moral as well?" dong teased back. "okay, as you wish. the fighting ring at the palace entrance. now." po told dong in a sort of boss-ish tone. they immediately went outside, followed by the others, who still were silent and shocked. except for tigress. "are you coming, tigress?" asked viper."no, i...i..i need to overthink whst hsppened. its a bit too much for me." replied tigress, almost ina whisper.

As they arrived, Dong lifted his cloak, revealing 2 big bottles with simething inside it. "Drink it Po. its _The finest one_ i found in china." he offered, then threw one bottle to po after po nodded. Po immediately drung the whole bottle, then suddenly started to look weird. he was tossing permanently, and almost every 4 seconds he gave a *hic* from his throat. then his fighting stance changed, his eyes half closed and with cheeks red as fire. Po then spoke in a really weird voice:"Secret art" and immediately attacked. he was fast, really fast, but he then accidentally fell on the floor, rolling a bit and then with the back on the floor, faced dong-ha...snoring. Everyone was just staring, mouths agape, at how po,suddenly, fell asleep right in front of Dong-ha...

* * *

That was the 3rd chapter, my dear readers and fans and all the others who i cant see he he*bad joke, i know* on the net chappy i will bring a surprise, so stay tuned.

anyways, if you liked it, then please review&rate and tell me what great changes i could do. since i am on my vacation i will upload multiple chapters a day so that i can finish the story as soon as possible, but that one was the last one for today.


	4. Chap4 new ways, a hard lesson begins

heyo my dear readers. i am BACK with a new chapter from my first story :D

i hope ya like it. enjoy

* * *

Po suddenly just fell on the floor...asleep. everyone, except tigress, who wasnt there, just stared at po with a typical are-you-kidding-me look in their face. Dong-ha however didnt seem as if it surprised him that much. after a few seconds, Dong lifts his left leg to stamp on Po's face, when Po suddenly jumped up in a backflip, kicking Dong straight into his face sending him flying back a few meters."what the hell is going on, on the one moment he's asleep and on the other he's a real kung fu master like no other" monkey loudly commented. everyone just nodded, unable to say anything, far too confused and surprised to describe what just , everyone turned their look to Dong-ha, who by now recovered from the kick, running towards Po with full speed and punching at him like there's no tomorrow. Po was blocking every punch with a counter-punch. they were so fast even shifu with his trained eye-sigh couldnt see what they were doing."how are they doing this?" viper asked in confusion."let me explain" Dong-ha yelled while attacking Po with a complex combo of punches&kicks."Po was born with a special talent for kung fu. but whats interesting about is, that his kung fu improves when he gets DRUNK. so you could say he's sort of a drunken master.""W-W-WHAT?" shifu yelled, sounding slighly amazed and confused."Yes, unlike others, Po was born with the special talent. and now, he actually is drunk, and thats why he's faster, stronger, hits with higher accuracy and his moves are unpredictable." Dong-ha explained.

While the spar was going on, and the others were getting one surprise after another, tigress was in her Room, laying in her bed, and thinking about what she just heard in the kitchen not too long ago."_I cannot believe this. If that Dong-Ha is right, then it means that i and Po will be together...wait, WHAT?"_she thought. well, she sort of had a little crush on the panda, since its true that Po has shown her what no one did before: Love, affection and the feeling that someone cares for her. "_ohh dear gods."_she added"_i cant believe it. why am i so...so...HAPPY about this? i mean i am the tigress, hardcore fighter. i cant seriously have fallen for the fat panda."_she finished. for her, he was a fat, childish, somehow cute, golden hearted..."_ohh no, there it is again. i just cant stop thinking about him. What should i do?"_she asked herself desperately._"i think i will ask viper, she knows how to deal with this."_and after that she left the room and went to the main entrance, where Po and Dong were sparring while the others watched.

Outside, on the Ring, the 2 of them were still sparring. Everyone was shocked, still unable to completely accept the fact that Po has such a hidden talent."as you can see, he has drunk a whole bottle of the strongest sake i could find in whole china. There is no way to describe how drunk he is. and the same goes for his fighting skills." Dong-ha commented. right after this sentence, tigress arrived, stopping next to viper, and then suddenly stared at Po, who was like a rampaging version of herself, punching and kicking with accuracy, speed and power which she never thought anyone else except for herself could do."what is happening? why is Po so...so..."but tigress was cut off by all the others, who spoke in unison."good?""yes. i mean po has some talent for kung fu, but this is too much, even for him." tigress commented. but then she looked at po again, then gasped."wait a minute, is Po...drunk?""yes, he is. and whenever you believe it or not, while he's drunk, he becomes much stronger." crane added. after a while, Po suddenly started to weaken, he wasnt as fast as he was at the beginning, his accuracy lowered itself and his punches werent that much damaging anymore. he started to get sober again. after a couple more minutes, which was a surprisingly short time for a drunk, he collapsed on the floor, still concious, but breathing heavy, and tired. Dong-ha fell on the ground as well. Po's punches did make some damage on him."draw, i'd say." Dong commented."as much as i dont want to admit it, you're right." Po answered."well, since your fight is over now, can i talk to you, Dragon warrior?" tigress asked, sounding a bit impatient."well tigress, i needed to talk to you aswell." po replied her. everyone was looking at Po, then at tigress, then at po again, until they realized what they wanted to talk about with each others."well, i will go back to my room, i am tired, and this day brought far too many miracles and surprises for me."viper said while faking a yawn. "i will go to my room aswell."monkey added, and everyone except for po and tigress went back to the barracks."so...what did you want to talk about with me?"tigress asked, but somehow she had a feeling like she knew what was coming now. then, Po took a deep breath, and started talking."well, its about what Dong told us in the kitchen not too long ago. about the two of us, i mean.""same here."tigress both spoke in unison, without purpose:"well, i wanted to say to you-""what i mean is-""you first"tigress then snapped."why dont you say it first?"po countered. then there was a short silence, but suddenly.."I would like to ask you out." both said in unison, again on accident."really?"tigress then asked in disbelief."yes, really. you know, i actually do like you. well, a lot, you know. and after what Dong said today, i thought that i just had to tell you. i mean, i somehow still cant belief this, so i wanted you to know. i can understand it if you dont feel the sa-"but he was cut off by tigress, who was smashing her lips on his into a short kiss. shocked from what happened, po just looked at her like she grew a second head."wow...just,wow."was the only thing he could say."you know Po, sometimes, you just speak too much." and with this, she kissed him a second time, this time with more passion. Po, who mentally slapped himself awake from the trance, kissed her back after a while, putting his arms around her waist, as she put her arms around his neck, going deeper into the kiss, adding more emotion into several minutes, which seemed like an eternity to them, tigress said to po with a unusally sweet voice."lets go back, we dont want the others to worry about us, now do we?""yeah, you're right." po weakly responded, still a bit shocked from what just happened. and with that, both headed back to the barracks, holding each others hands. when they were in front of their rooms, they gave each other a quick goodnicht-kiss and went to sleep.

**Northern of China, unknown desert**

It was a small desert, somewhere in the northern part of china. There was a small ruin of something that seemed like a fortress. hundrets of meters under it, there was a dark room, which had one, big coffin. the coffin was pitch-black, and had many chains on it, holding it on the ground and sealing it so that it cant be opened from the inside. suddenly, a small crack formed itself on the lower half of the coffin, showing that something was inside, and is going to break out. the crack grew a bit, but stopped. suddenly, there was a small sound, something close to a laugher. then, the crack grew a bit, and a small hole formed itself on the crack. but it stopped again, and everything that could be heard was:"_soon, i will be free. a couple more days, and i am free."_

**Valley of peace, jade palace**

The next morning was already showing. The sun went up, and the heaven was shining in a weak crimson red light, which shitched into a orange, and then slowly into a strong blue. At the palace, the morning gong rung, and everyone went up as usual. Po was awake already, again."wow, 2 days in a row you were awake when it was needed. you're learning it Po." master shifu commented, showing a bit gratitude towards the panda."well master, i am getting used to it i think." po simply replied."well students, today we have a special training program. not I, but our new guest, Dong-ha, will train you.""but master, are you sure?" crane asked."yes, crane, i am sure. last night we had a long talk and he showed me his whole knowledge. he knows the secrets of the chi, and forms of its manipulation even i and oogway didnt. he can teach you ways of kung fu i never could, and from today on he will train you. we will make like a training session, in the morning you train with him and after midday you will be trained by me. simple." shifu responded.

arrived at the training hall, Dong-ha was already standing there, waiting for the others."we will train outside, this place doesnt have enough space for all of us. i prepared a training ground for us outside the valley. its perfect for what i will show you." and with this, he gave them a sign to follow him. at the entrance of the jade palace, he stopped and said:"you all will do now your first lesson. go to the main entrance of the valley, and then head to the east, into the forest, until you see a waterfall. the one who arrives as the last one will get a punishment after dinner. flying is not allowed, you are allowed to fight each others on the way. so its practically a race. i will go to the place and give you a signal. when you see a red light on the sky, this will be the start. good luck and may the best one not end as the last." and with this he ran down the stairs with a speed that could be compared to a rampaging tigress. it didnt even need 5 minutes until they saw a weak explosion in the sky, seeing a red light. when they saw it, they started to run. crane had his problems since he rarely was running and more flying. the 2 fastest ones were mantis and tigress, followed by Po, what actually was really surprising, because po wasnt known to be the one who can actually keep it up with the 2 fastest from the furious five. right behind him was viper, who was followed by monkey and crane. the odds were against crane, since he(as mentioned before) wasnt used to running.

after 20 minutes, tigress arrived as the first one. what she saw immediately catched her full attention: before her, there was a huge waterfall, with a beautiful field of tiger lillies. before the waterfall were six rocks who looked out from the small pool under the waterfall. it looked like a well prepared place for the six studends to meditate. 2 minutes later, po arrived, tired from all the running."how did you run that fast?" tigress asked him."i mean, you normally would end up as the last one, but during the race you were holding yourself against me, and went past mantis.""well, my training is showing its effect, and i admit: its AWESOME." he yelled exited, and at the same time, viper, mantis and monkey showed up at the same time. when they arrived, they were staring at po, asking themselves how he possibly run that fast. and to top it off, they had no breakfast, so he was actually hungry aswell.

after 10 more minutes, crane arrived. he looked awfully tired, and almost fainted when he let himself fall on the ground. "that*pant*was the*pant*most tiring*pant*run i have*pant*ever made." crane whined while breathing extermely strong. after a couple more minutes, a dark figure jumped out from behind the waterfall. it was Dong-ha, who finally showed himself."i see, everyone is here now. the lesson here was specially directed at Po and crane, who both were not the best runners. and crane, since you were last, your punishment will be to run the same road twice right after dinner." he sayed to him, enjoying cranes small panic."i am here to train you in your greatest weaknesses, because if you cant face your weakness, you will not be able to controll your chi. chi is based on absolute balance, which you all still need to achieve. some need to get physical, others mental balance. like Po needs stamina, while tigress needs to overcome her greatest fears." he continued." and during the whole race, i was precisely analysing your movements and reactions, and know where your physical weaknesses are. during the weak, i will call everyone of you to speak to me in private, and i will ask you a few questions to analyse your mental weaknesses. you will answer EVERY question i ask, no matter how embarrassing or painful it is. i will remind you all of this before i ask you out. now, everyone, take a seat on one of those rocks in the pool, and think about your weaknesses, your fears, everything you either cant or wont face." he ordered. everyone did as they were told to, and Dong himself took a seat in front of the pool, watching all of the six warriors, searching for something, anything what could be useful for the questioning. his methods were complex, yet it was clearly visible that he exactly know what he did, and when he had to do it. he was determined, and precise. he was direct, and strict. a teacher who seemed to be perfect for the six warriors. not long until the first reactions were shown: Tigress was sweating strong, her face showing that she felt unconfortable. it didnt need long for her to gasp for air, and open her eyes, showing that she was a bit terrified."so, you have gone through your fears?" Dong asked, not sounding even a bit excited about it. "yes, i have. do we really need to go through this, i mean i normally do never judge training, but this is...hard, even for me.""yes, i know tigress. facing your greatest fears is always hard. from what i have heard you are one to worship the rules of a warrior, so let you be told this. Fear is not evil. its the dark core of your weakness. a spot in your soul that will always spread darkness in your mind. to overcome it needs much effort, and is not easy, despice who you are. facing it is one of the greatest sings of bravery, and is often prized with new found courage and power. and kindness."when Dong finished, he looked at the others, and saw that everyone stopped, and looked at him."man, you really sound like a younger oogway." monkey commented."now i see why shifu choose you to train us aswell." viper added, seeming to understand."i dont want to be cruel, but who told you to stop?" Dong asked dangerously, yet a bit playful. after this question everyone immediately close theri eyes and began to meditate again.

* * *

Puuuh, what a long chappy. i hope ya like it.

R&R


	5. Chap5 chi of creation, the epic defeat

heyoo, i am BACK. and here is chapter 5 from my story.

hope ya like it.

* * *

**Outside the valley, Waterfall**

The training the six warriors were doing was not really exciting, nor was it tiring. But it was really hard, and painful. Po and the furious five were still meditating on the rocks, who were placed on the pool in front of the waterfall, and thinking about everything they are scared of, angry at, or anything that is making them feel from unconfortable to absolutely terrified. Dong-ha, who was right in front of them, suddenly stood up."Viper, you will be the first one for the questions. come with me, these conversations are private and are not for others ears. and if anyone even tries to eavesdrop on me, you will receive heavy punishment. i have now adapted to your smell, and we will go to a place with much flowers. so their smell will cover the field, which will block out your scent. when you come near me, i will recognise your smell. so do not even think about trying." he dangerously sayed. the five remaining warriors, even tigress, gulped, showing that they will take his warning serious. seconds later, Dong-ha and viper were gone.

"what do you think he will ask her?" Po then asked the others in excitment."i have no idea. he is a really simple-minded and strict person, yet i couldnt read him at all."tigress answered. "Po, i cant believe this guy was your childhood-friend. i mean yeah sure he is 'awesome' but he is like a younger combination of shifu and oogway. how did you survive that?" monkey sarcastically asked."i cant remember it for real. matter in fact, the only thing i remember about him are his name and the day he 'died'." Po replied, sounding sad."but why cant you remember?" mantis then asked Po. He took a deep breath, and talked."well, it could be most likely because i was 6 when his 'death' happened. or it is because the trauma i had. the doctors said there is a good possibility that some of my memories were instinctively blocked by the shock.""aww man, thats sad to hear. it must have been terrifying for you." crane told him. they all were now looking at po, expecting him to say anything, but instead he closed his eyes, took a deep, slow breath and said:"lets continue meditating. if we go on with this, i will only make myself more and more upset." everyone stared at him in disbelief, because po(again) said something smart."i dont know what is going on with you Po, but i honestly like it."said tigress."i mean you are taking training more serious, you are not fighting against punishment as much as you did in the past and you are getting more and more direct with conversations, not to mention that you're growing smarter." she added, sounding a bit amazed, which her friends didnt hear out to her luck. but what everyone saw was her blush. at these compliments, Po blushed aswell, but no one saw it, they were too busy staring at tigress' blush.

**Outside the valley, unknown place**

While the other five were meditating, Dong-ha and viper arrived at the flower field. it was a huge field with many flowers, and half of those are either exceptionally rare or shouldnt exist in china at all. but there was a whole field full of them. they sat down in the flower field, facing each others, until Dong broke the silence."so, i will remind you now of the 'rules' of the questioning: you are allowed to take your time to overthink what you are going to say. you must answer all my questions, no matter what i ask. for example, if i ask you if you mated yet and if yes, with whom, then you will give me full answer.""understood." viper replied."well then."

Dong: how long are you shifu's student?

Viper: hhhmmm, now its close to 14 years.

Dong: what did you feel when you heard that you are going to learn kung fu?

Viper: i felt excited, back then when i was young, i wanted to learn kung fu because it had a connection to my dancing.

Dong: what do you like about dancing?

Viper: Its my form for relaxing. i like dancing because its something beautiful, gracile and always a challenge.

Dong: interesting. now tell me, what do you see in each one of your comrades? i want you to describe me your emotions and thoughts of each and everyone of them. separated, of course.

Viper: i will start with monkey: he is a good friend, funny and always good for jokes and pranks. but he can be serious when needed. he is overprotective to his almond cookies and i have seen once how he raged when po ate them all. it was scary.

about Mantis: he is someone who really talks a lot. he is rarely serious, and perverted. but he is a admireable fighter, i give him that. he is fast, and his small size gives him an advantage against most of his enemies. when we need to escape or something, then he often uses his size to slip through a keyhole for example and opens the doors from the other side.

about Tigress: she is like the sister i never had. sure she is always serious, rarely jokes around, but she was the first friend i had and even thought we dont do much like we used to in the past, i really look up to her. but ironically its always her who asks me about many things. like tips or when she has something that bothers her. she lately started to ease up a bit thanks to Po, and we are having fun again like we used to in our old times

about Po: he has a golden heart. he is always nice to all people, and he is a bit like monkey. he is always good for jokes, and he is a trusteable person to whom you can tell everything without getting laughed at. he is the kind of person who never had a temper at all. he even forgave shen, who killed his real parents among with all other pandas, making him the last one of his kind. i do not know much about his life, except for that he was a fanatic kung fu fan, adn that he was alone during his whole childhood.

Dong:what about crane?

Viper: Crane?...err...well...

Dong:let me guess: you're in love with him

Viper: W-W-W-W-WHAT?

Dong: remember? you must answer me without forgetting anything.

Viper: well...you are right. i am. but i dont know if he feels the same way for me.

Dong: unless you dont confess to him, you will never know. you need to tell him. who knows, it is highly possible that you wont get the opportunity tomorrow. in your life as a kung fu master, danger is your life. and you could get a grave injury and die without letting him know at all. you would die and your last thaughts would be;_did he love me?_. surely not good, dying like this. its not garuanteed that you die tomorrow, but 1% still is not 0%

Viper: yes, thank you for the advice.

Dong: that would be it for today. tomorrow you will be confronted with a new serie of questions. go back and send me monkey here.

Viper: understood, master.

Dong: before you do it, i actually am your master, but i hate status, so you musnt call me master or bow to me, threat me like you threat your friends.

Viper: understood. and thank you again.

And with this, she immediately went back to the waterfall. Dong-ha was looking up into the heavens, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, the silence, and the view. suddenly, he heard something. he stood up, pressed his pinky finger on the ground and lifted it after a few seconds."come out, i know you are here."he yelled, and soon a total of 60 bandits came out. they were the same bandits from the valley he stopped a day ago."i see, so you came back for revenge?" he teased in a question."yes, but this time we are thrice as much as we were yesterday. today, you will die." one of the bandit screamed. with this, all bandits started to run towards Dong, who just stood there, waiting. the bandits came closer, closer and closer, until:"chi of creation, seventh verse: heavens scream." after this he lifted his hands, and a strong blast escaped his hands, flying directly into the bandits, instantly KO-ing half of them. and those who werent unconcious were too heavily woundet to stand up. only a total of 5 bandits managed to stand up. Dong lifted one arm, moving it in a complex serie, and then yelling:"chi of creation, ninth verse: raging life." he immediately punched his open palm into the ground, which started to shake a bit. after a while it stopped, and the bandits thought they were save. But then beneath their feet, a huge water fountain sprang up, shooting 'em all into the air, hurting the others much more. in just 2 weird, unexplainable moves he defeated a group of 60 well-armed and well-trained enemies, who were resistant aswell.

after Dong calmed himself, he heard a loud scream."HOW DID YOU DO THIS?" monkey yelled at him."this is what you all will be capable of when i am done with you."he explained."i bet Po will like this." he then added, and with this, his hands signalised monkey to sit in front of him. After monkey took a seat, Dong ha explained:"i will remind you now of the 'rules' of the questioning: you are allowed to take your time to overthink what you are going to say. you must answer all my questions, no matter what i ask. for example, if i ask you if you mated yet and if yes, with whom, then you will give me full answer.""understood." monkey simply responded. "well then, lets get started."

* * *

and with this i end the 5th chappy. i hope you liked it. and if you did, please R&R

thank you very much.


	6. Chap6 a nice morning with better mood

Hello there, its ME again, with chapter 6 of my story. hope you like it.

enjoy

* * *

**Outside the valley, Waterfall**

During the morning, everyone except for tigress and Po were questioned by Dong-ha, who trained them in facing their fears and weaknesses. After a while, mantis came back, and he had a surprise."hello guys, Dong told me that tigress and Po should go to him now..._together_." both of them instantly blushed after they heard how Mantis made the words 'together' sound. both Po and tigress stood slowly up, and went to Dongs place.

After a couple of minutes of walking, they made a short break."finally, some privacy."tigress commented."yeah. i bet mantis and monkey would have teased me again because of..."but he was cut off by tigress, who gently put her finger on his lips, shutting him up instantly."...i know. we still have a couple of minutes to walk, so why dont we take a break and enjoy a little, we can tell him we walked slowly and enjoyed the view of the nature here.""sounds great, i am in." and with this, they shared a long, passionate kiss. Po laid his hands around her waist, pulling her closer as she surrounded his neck with her arms. after a couple minutes, they broke apart."i think we should go now, we are already late. any minute longer and he could have grown suspicious.""suspicious of what?" a voice suddenly said. both of them immediately jumped a bit, and were almost glowing in a scarlet red when they saw Dong-ha, sitting on the tree above them."h-h...how long have you been watching?"tigress panicly snapped."ahh, dont worry tigress, i wont tell them. thats your job after all. and who am i to forbid you your love? i only orderet you to come, i never said showing affection is not allowed, now did i?" he teasingly asked the couple. "well then, since we are here, i think i can question you right now. sit down and listen." tigress and po did as they were told to, and dong jumped off the tree, landing in the lotus-position right in front of them."The rules of the questioning are simple: you can take as much time as you want to answer me, but i want the full answer. no hiding, no secrets. you will answer every question, even if i ask if you 2 mated yet." at this, both of them were blushing so hard that they could easily be used as torches from the colour."well then, lets get started."

**Northern China, unknown desert**

under the fortress, the coffin now had huge cracks, but was stable. it clearly was visible that it doesnt need long anymore until the prince is free. while the crack was growing and growing, a loud laugher could be heard, it was a cold, frightening laugher. the laugher of madness. Suddenly, a part of the coffin broke, and a arm was visible. it looked like the arm of a reptile, but the stature was more like a cats. it was shining in a weak mix of red and gold. the arm was wildly punching the coffin, breaking it more and more. when he then accidentally touched the chains, a loud noise could be heard, and a total of 8 huge swords stabbed through the coffin. four from the front, and four from behind."_i should have known that they wouldnt seal me without a backup-plan._" the prince of madness told himself. "_this will need longer than i thought._" and with this, he continued punching the coffin, aiming at the swords aswell, hoping to break them together with the coffin.

**Outside the valley, Waterfall**

After a while, Dong, tigress and po returned to the waterfall."I am done with the questoning. now we have exactly fourty minutes until lunch. so we will do a physical lesson again. its the same race again, with one difference: you will be bound, back to back, and have to walk back like this. the team that arives as the last one will get a harder training with shifu after midday. understood?" he asked around. everyone nodded."well then. since both persons from the team should be able to move, i will bind you depending on your body-size. Po, tigress, you two are together. Crane, Monkey, you two will be together. Mantis and viper will do something different since i cant bind them together as a team.""but what are we gonna do, Dong?" viper then asked. Dong then took two long strings out from his cloak(yes, he was wearing the cloak the whole time.), bound tigress on Po and monkey on crane."mantis, you will run back, with your feet bound to each you Viper, will only go back with tail and head bound to each others. this lesson is to see how good you can move without complete freedom of your movements." and with this he took two smaller strings out of his cloak, and bound all of mantis feats together and bound vipers tail on her head, which looked awfully funny thought."its the same as when we made the race on the morning. when a red explosion is shown on the heaven, you start running." and with this, he ran out, back to the palace. after something around 6 minutes, a small explotion was visible on the heavens, revealing a weak red light. all of them immediately ran out to the palace, because they didnt want to be punished. after a half hour, tigress and po arrived at the top of the ten thousand stairs. to Dongs surprise, Po was running, while carrying tigress on his back even thought she was bound. Po then stood straight, letting tigress feeling the floor again."well, you said we should be able to move, you never said we need to."tigress explained."you are right, now i know what i should not forget tomorrow." after 7 minutes, crane and monkey arrived, followed by viper, who looked really embarrassed. well, she had to go through the whole valley with her tail bound to her head. the last to arrive was mantis, who was using his 'thingies'**(A/N: no idea how they are called)** to move."since mantis was the last one, he will run through the obstacle course 5 times after lunch, and shifu will train him twice as hard as all others. Everyone laughed at mantis' panic, and then went to the kitchen.

**Jade palace, Sacret hall of heroes**

Shifu was meditating before the small pool, when the gates opened. It was dong-ha, who disturbed shifu's peace."what do you need, Master dong?""we are all back. i am here to report for the punishments and wanted to ask if you want to join us for lunch." Dong answered."well, i have not eaten for breakfast either, so i think lunch with the others shouldnt be that bad. tell them to hold one place free for me." shifu told Dong, showing a small smile. Dong immediately left to the barracks. "_he has a lot in common with you, master oogway. he possesses great wisdom, and a even greater heart. and yet he is extremely strict and direct with almost no tolerances. he is the perfect teacher. i think i will give him the grade of a master after a few days. he has already prooven himself thought._" and with these thoughts, shifu stood up and went down to the barracks aswell.

Arrived at the kitchen, Shifu saw that everyone was sitting, but no one touched the food. when shifu took a seat on the last empty place, he asked around:"why did no one eat yet?""we wanted to wait until you are here, so that we all can eat together, like a real family." po replied with his typical goofy smile. shifu couldnt do anything else but smile widely at Po's words. With this, everyone started to eat. it was really peaceful, the atmosphere was nice, and after dinner, everyone had fun for a couple minutes with telling jokes, conversations about their privacy and such stuff. well, it was peaceful, until viper came up with a crazy question."Say tigress, how is your relationship with Po going?" everyone was now staring at tigress and po, who were blushing in a red so strong that eversone could clearly see it."Tigress, Po come with me, now."shifu commanded, and went outside, followed by the two warriors."wow, so they really are a couple now." monkey commented."i knew this would come sooner or later." crane threw in, showing that he kinda knew their feelings for each other all along.

Outside the barracks, shifu stared at po, then at tigress, then at Po, and this for a few minutes, attempting to make one of them nervous."so, who wants to start explaining?" shifu dangerously asked."i will, master."tigress responded."it happened yesterday, after the sparring between Po and dong. we confessed to each other and became a couple then. we wanted to tell you, just we didnt plan it to do so soon.""yeah, master. this whole relationship-thing is completely new for the two of us, and we wanted to tell you when we have solved everything between us." po added. there was a awkwardly long silence, until shifu stroked his chin, and then started to smile."well, i can see that Po makes you really happy. you have my blessing. but there are rules for this.""no romantical sings in public, and no disturbance during training, and we sleep in separated rooms."both tigress and po said in unison."you know me too well." shifu jokingly commented."well then lets get back. tell the others that your training begins in ten minutes." and with this, shifu turned his back towards po and tigress and went to the training hall.

* * *

sooo, that was chapter 6 for you.

hope ya liked it. please R&R if you did like it.


	7. Chap7 new ways, free yourself

Heyo, i am BACK, this time with the seventh chappy of my story. hope ya like it

ENJOY

* * *

**Valley of Peace**

The training the six warriors had was very hard, since it now didnt only took high physical needs, but also a heavy amount of mental energy. Viper even once was about to get a mental breakdown, but in the end she did it. four days now, they were trained by master shifu and Dong-ha, and everyone has mastered their weaknesses. The fifth day was upon them, the sun was shining strong and the heaven was clear. the six warriors had their 'normal' morning process: standing up, breakfast, and training. today, Dong ordered them to meet him at the Flower field outside the valley, because for the next step of their training they would need massive spaces for each one of them.

**Outside the valley, Flower field**

"now, he told us to meet him here...so, where is he?" crane asked, seeming a bit impatient. the six warriors arrived at the flower field, but there was no Dong, who should have been the first one to arrive."guys, i just found him."po loudly sayed them, signalizing them to come to his position."what do you me-...ohh." monkey suddenly snapped, originally intended to ask what po wanted to show them. Well, Dong was there after all...asleep."we should wake him up, dont you think?" tigress sarcastically asked, looking at po, clearly showing that the question was directed at him. Po, normally, would use such situations as a advantage to have more free time and be lazy."well, you are right, tigress."po simply replied. To tigress' surprise, he didnt seem even a bit affected by the tease she threw at him. "Dong? Wake up, now will you." Po then yelled, waking him up in an instand."w-who? what happened? ohh, seems as i overslept. hehe." Dong commented, laughing nervously."but now, we can start. During these four days, i have shown you how to achieve absolute balance, and how to regulate your chi. now comes the hard pard of your training. your goal: giving the chi a form."Dong explained in a really serious tone."there are two forms of its appearence: the chi of creation, which is the technique to give the chi a form outside your body, creating one of the five natural elements, which are fire,water,earth,lightning and wind. and then there is the dance of destruction, which allows you to concentrate your chi within specific body parts, allowing you to jump hundrets of meter, or giving you instant-regeneration. but there is a problem.""what problem are we talking about?" viper curiously took a deep breath and continued."for both forms of manipulation, there are specified limits. for example, you can only manipulate one element and your body can be specialized for only one type of power up. however, there is a way to break these limits."after the sentence, Dong looked down, seeming a bit bothered."and that would be?" tigress asked."well, that would be a three-stage process, but its almost impossible. i have read records from thousands of years, and since this art was created, there were a total of two beings, who accomplished this, and i am one of those."this cauthed the full attention of all of the six warriors."each person has to go through three steps, which are equally difficult. the first one is to overcome every weakness, thats what we did in those last 4 days. the second step is to learn to let go, and free your soul from guilty and all burdens. and the third...the third part is the hardest one."everyone stared at dong, showing thst they were curious and wanted to know. now. after a short silence, Dong finished his explanation."the third step is...to betray your dark self. to defeat whatever darkness your heart wields, and become a pure being." with this, everyone's eyes widened, but not because they knew what it meant. they were only surprised about the part with 'betraying yourself'."what does this mean? do we have to sort of fight our dark self and overcome it?" Po sarcastically asked. Dong looked him dead in the eyes."actually, yes. your joke is the exact explanation. you must extract your dark self, and fight it. alone. and beat it of course. but thats no easy process, since you are fighting yourself, and believe me, there will be no harder enemy you will face, since no other being knows every weakness, every secret you have, every technique you mastered, and every way to avoid being hitted by them." dong explained."tigress, who now seemed awfully exited about it, lifted her arm up, signalizing that she has something to say."i want to do this. i want to fight my dark self. i will go through the process.""but you know tigress, since i train all of you, all of you have to do the same. meaning if i train you in breaking every limit, then it means all the others have to go through it aswell. so this is a democratic decision you all have to make as one. differences in my training are a taboo."Dong replied hre, sounding angered, but also worried, almost frustrated."so you will vote under each others, and decide together whenever you want to go through or not. but you only have five minutes, we are long past the start of the training, so hurry up." and with this, Dong turned his back on them, making some dictance so that he cant eavesdrop on their vote.

**Northern china, unknown dessert**

In the underground cage, below the ruins of the ancient fortress, the Pitch black coffin was now heavily damaged. it had cracks along the whole surface, and holes were everywhere. The trapped figure, which was the sealed prince of madness, was now clearly visible. His evil appearence could freeze the air around him, and he was very angry, and bloodthirsty. the exitment of his near freedom was also clearly visible, and half the swords that stabbed him were either broken or drawn out of his body."_hahahahahaha, now, in around three days, this world will be mine again. IN THREE DAYS bwahahahaha_." he started punching again, breaking the coffin more and more. the coffin seemed as if it was made out of wood when you look from the outside, but it was hard as hell, since it was able to withstand three days of countless punches from a god-like creature. but the coffin couldnt hold it forever.

**Valley of peace, jade palace**

Shifu was meditating at the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom, trying to train his own inner peace, since it could be used in many ways, not just to direct and unite the energy of the universe. he was in a trance, seeming completely calm, relaxed, and at ease. he was in peace. but suddenly, he was disturbed by a very familiar voice."_shifu."_ Shifu stood up, and looked around. but no one was there."_shifu"_this time, the voice was clear enough for him to remember its owner. it was oogway."master? master oogway, are you the one calling me?""_yes, i am. it has been a long time, now has it?"_he asked shifu with the same old, kind voice he always had._"but this isnt the time for a nice chat, the world is in grave danger. The prince is about to be freed from his prison. you have a maximum of six days, in the worst case only five."_"but master, what do you mean? are you speaking about the prince of madness?"_"yes, i am. he still has to go through half the seal and three other backup-seals, but this wont hold him for long enough. you must prepare your students."_"but master, its too soon, they havent yet mastered the old arts of the chi. we need more time."_"i am sorry to disapoint you shifu, but time is something we do not have."_"but, what can we do? they will need more time to master the arts of chi."_"believe in them shifu. remember when the dragon warrior faced tai lung. he needed more time back then aswell, but he believed in himself, and was capable of beating him in the end. now they must do the same again. they need to believe. believe in them shifu."_"i will master. i will"_"i need to go now. i hope we can talk the nxt time when its really peaceful. as much as i would like to help you, i can now only wish you luck."_"but master.."but oogway was gone by now, leaving shifu frustrated, and paniced.

**Outside the valley, flower field**

the six students were sitting on the ground, meditating. they had decided to go through the process and break the limits of the chi-manipulation, so they can learn more than one type of form right from the start. Po was the only one who did not need to go through the second part, because even thought he is the dragon warrior, he does take his responsibility serious and he doesnt take all of the burden by himself. since he had the soul of a newborn child, he had no such thing as guilty. even thought he often did create bad situations, he solved them and faced his punishments, and took the responsibility for his actions. he could be counted as lucky, because if he would have needed to go through the second part, he would have most likely not have made it, since the steps must be made alone, and when it comes to guilty then po on his own is a very labile character. he could have never taken what it needed to face those however was only glad, because this meant that the training itselw could be sped up a bit. Mantis was the first one to open his eyes, and he widely smiled."Dong, i am pretty sure i am done...sort of.""thats good to see, well it was clear that you would be one of the first people to free himself from his burdens, since you are a remarcably easy character. when i met you, i only needed a couple of minutes to know everything about your personality. the questioning wasnt even necessary. but i still did just to assure myself. but i admit it, that was extremely fast. you are actually the fastest one who freed his mind. be proud, because now you aswell have finally something to brag about. but dont take this too easy."Dong jokingly explained to mantis, who's smile just grew. hours later, crane opened his eyes, signalizing that he was 'free' aswell. midday, and lunch, were by now only forty minutes away, so the training had to stop here."so, we are done for today. we should head back so that Po can prepare lunch soon enough. today, we have a special program, we will d-..." his eyes suddenly grew, and he knelt down on the ground. he held his head, as if something hitted him. everyone instantly stood by his side, worrying about him. after a while, he calmed himself."i...i thought we have more time." he said, sounding really terrified."what do you mean?" Po asked."what i mean is that the 'prince' will be free in around five or six days. we need to speed up your training. we ill skip lunch and continue RIGHT NOW. i will inform shifu about this." after his sentence he immediately ran towards the valley. the six warriors were just standing there, shocked. until tigress finally snapped:"what are we waiting for, we should continue meditating. we need to master the ancient arts in five days." with this, all those who werent free from guilty yet sat down where they were and continued there where they stopped.

**Valley of peace, jade palace**

Dong was fast, really fast. he climbed the stairs up in seconds, but much to his surprise, shifu was at the enntrance."hello dong. if you are here alone then it means..."but he was cut off by dong."..that i know. we will speed up their special training. from now on we will train the whole day the arts of chi, and i decided to skip lunch during the training days. but in exchange we will have a longer dinner. do you agree with this?""yes, you have my full approval to this. i am giving you full responsibility for the next days. and from today on you officially wield the title of a master. this and the news of _'him'_ will be delivered to the council of masters by myself, to whom i am heading now. we must hurry. i wish you luck and success."Dong then respectfully bowed to the old red panda, and replied."thank you master. i will not disapoint you, now we should hurry." and with this, both ran down the stairs with their maximum speed, heading to their directions:Dong to the flower field and master shifu to gongmen city, where the masters will hold their meeting.

* * *

Soo, this is it with the chapter for today. hope you liked it.

i have to apologise for the grammar errors, i am not a genius at english.

btw i will take a short break tomorrow, so the next chapter will come in two days. i hope you are not too angry with me. in exchange i will bring 3 chappys on the day after tomorrow.

Rate&review if you liked it


	8. Chap8 accept the feels

Heyo everyone, like promised, here is the first of the three chappys from today.

enjoy chapter 8

* * *

**Gongmen city**

Shifu arrived in gongmen city, where the masters had the meeting. he was surprisingly fast, considering that he didnt needed more than 2 hours to arrive there. the other masters were already there, because shifu send them all a letter to meet in gongmen city for informations about a new threat.

"so then, master shifu. since we all are here except for one, why dont you explain why you called us here? we cant wait any longer for the late master of the lee da academy." an older sheep sayed. the sheep had gray wool, showing that he wasnt the youngest anymore."well, i have called upon you because there are a total of 2 news which should interest you all." shifu replied. one of the masters, a wolf with a covered right eye and pitch black fur, lifted his arm."i heard rumors about a new threat, and you mentioned a new form of danger in your letter, so i assume that this new threat is going to be one of the topics for today?"yes, shi-lang. you are correct. does everybody here know the legend of the 'prince of madness'?" every master started to speak, making it impossible to hear what they were saying."SILENCE. you should speak only one at the same time, it is impossible to hear what you are saying." master ox snapped."well, i have heard about him. but he is just a myth, a story we tell children when they ask about an epic adventure." another master said. it was a ox, just like master ox, but he had a long fur on his skin.**(A/N: a yak. if you dont know what it is, google brings the answers)**"well, i wish you would be right, master chin. but he is real. and the second topic of today's meeting is the proof." everyone was staring at master shifu in disbelief."you are kidding me, grand master. i mean, the prince couldnt be real, and even if he is, his time was millions of years ago. he couldnt have possibly survived this timespawn." Master croc explained, sounding slighly scared. then, a misterious voice spoke to them."did you ever have heard of the 'kings curse'?" the masters looked at the door. it was mei ling."i am sorry for being late, i had...trouble...on my way. but now that i am here, i can explain you why shifu is totally right.""mei ling, why are you here? where is your master?" shifu asked in confusion."she...she passed on. she promoted me as the lee da's master. on the next night, she died in her sleep."she replied to shifu, who now felt guilt for asking."but this ist what should bother me now. lets continue. the kings curse, a ancient technique that was created to bind the 'king' of the two ancestors races onto his life for a few hundret years, making him physically immortal, until the next worthy king was chosen. but since there was no new king after the prince, the curse was never removed. and this means he never could have died through old age or other natural death causes."mei ling explained to all of the masters, making them now stare at her with disbelief and terror. well no one can blame them, mei ling just told them that the most evil being in the world could die from natural causes of death, and he was too powerful to be fighted."but...then this means...WE ARE DOOMED!" master chin screamed out, making all the others panic."SILENCE" shifu yelled, making all the masters shut up instantly."this is why i have not come with only one topic today. there is a way to destroy him. the one who gave me the information, a skilled fighter and collector of history, named Dong-ha, knows all the secrets of chi and _the old arts_." every master was now staring at him again. they were confronted with one surprise aftet another." what do you mean? do you want to say that there still does someone exists who has mastered both the creaton and the destruction?" master shi-lang asked in disbelief."yes, and he is currently training the dragon warrior along with the furious five, teaching them the old arts of chi. i am here to inform you, that hope did not leave us yet. i am here to promote him to the title of a master, and giving him the title 'the all-knowing'. he knows secrets about this world no one else does. he knows everything since the existence of time and space. he is here to give us some of his knowledge and help us defeating the prince."shifu replied him, cheering all the other masters up a bit. "so that means we are not lost?"an elder bunny bunny had blue fur**(A/N: dont ask me about this, a bit color cant be all that bad after all :D )**and seemed surprisingly young compared to the other masters. he was wielding twin-swords on his back, and had blood red armor."yes, master hao-la. we still can save the world, or to be more precise, my studens can. i am here to ask you if you could help me give them more time. the seal, which restrained him for all those years has started to weaken, and in six days, in worst case only five, he will be free. the dragon warrior doesnt have enough time. i am here to ask you all: will you help me slowing the prince down?"shifu asked around. "i know we all might die trying, but if we dont do anything, then we will lose this fight, and doom the world. whoever knows any form of seals or techniques which can restrain, paralize or any form of slow down a enemy, he shall responde." all the masters were whispering to each others. after a long time, master shi-lang stood up."we have decided to help you, grand master. some of the masters here know a few...tricks...which can be helpful.""i am grateful to all of you. now i dont want to sound impatient, but we should head out immediately. i got a scroll from the all-knowing that shows me where he is hidden." and with this, all masters immediately packed everything they needed and headed out.

**Outside the valley, flower field**

the training was going on a lot faster than dong had expected to. everyone except for tigress was done. well it was no secret that tigress had much guilty inside her, and even more burdens on her shoulders. she was a warrior, who lived to protect the others. and she had a huge ego AND is the leader of the furious five, which gave her the feeling that she is responsible for everything. that it is her job to success. that it is her job to protect them all. it was hard for her, letting go of her pride and her ego, since these two feelings were the ones she had for almost twenty years.

after a couple more hours, she stopped meditating, looked at dong really sad, and sayed:"i cant do it. i cant let go. as much as i try, i cant let go of my pride." Dong then looked at her, and started laughing. this had provoked tigress, but she did not move at all."sheesh tigress, is it that hard to accept that you are not alone?" this question cauth her off-guard. she looked at him dead in the eyes, sad, frustrated, knowing that he hitted a weakspot."no, it isnt.""then why dont you accept it?"tigress was cauth off-guard...again. he now really sounded like oogway."i am accepting the fact that i am not alone.""then look around, and tell me what you see."dong ordered. tigress stood up, turned around slowly, making one round, and then looked at dong again."i see po, viper, crane, mantis, monkey and you.""yes, but what else is there?"this cauth tigress off-guard for the third time. she was now getting annoyed by his way of lecturing her."what do you mean?""is it so hard to say that you are seeing your friends?"now tigress stared at him wide-eyed. this was the fourth time in five minutes that she was cauth off-guard."what do you mean now?" she asked confused."what i mean is, that you sayed what you physically see, but what does your heart see in them?" again...tigress was cauth off guard. she was pissed as hell because every time dong opens his mouth she is getting cauth off-guard. but he was right. she only told him what her eyes see, not what she sees."i...i...""now there it is. you dont need to worry. feeling emotions isnt a weakness. but denying their being is one." with this, it made the sixth time tigress was not prepared for what he is going to say."so you want to say.."but she was cutted off."..that you were weak the whole time. your whole life, you were weak. but now you have the chance of becoming strong, to prove what you are made of...to prove what your true worth is.""y-yes. i...see now." was the only thing tigress managed to say."what i see, is my family. i see monkey, mantis and crane, my 'brothers', i see viper, my 'sister', and i see po...my love."she said while letting out a single tear. but it wasnt a tear of sadness, it was a tear of joy and happyness. for so long, she had the icecold wall around her heart. but now she managed to break it."i am not alone, i never was."she said. after she accepted her feelings, she felt as if the world was lifted up from her shoulders."good, tigress. now you are free from your burden. you have accepted that you are not alone and that you are not the only one responsible for whatever happens. you accepted that you have people in your life who you care about and that they will always stay at your side. never forget this bond, because there will be a time in which it will be the only thing you have. cherish these moments, because these days are made for being made to memories, memories of a happy, joyfull and easy life. memories of a life worth being lived."now i feel like you ARE oogway."monkey jokingly commented.

"well then, since you all have freed your mind from guilty and burden, it is time for the 3rd lesson." dong then placed a palm on Po's chest, grabbed it and drew out a black mass, and threw it a few meters away. then, the dark mass started too take a specific form and colors, and soon it was looking exactly like po."this, po, is your dark self. it is everything you are not: it is angry, it is sadistic, it is bloodthirsty, and it is smart.""heyyy, i am smart too" po quickly countered, making all the others burst out in laugher."i know po, i didnt mean this kind of smart. i mean he exactly knows how to beat you. forgot what i said? he knows EVERYTHING about you, and since you are no genius in tactical analysis, he is. believe it or not, you will have the hardest time of all of you. now go defeat him. i wish you luck."with this, he went to the others, extracting theri dark selves out of them."ohh, and you cant help each others, nor are you allowed to switch places because of two reasons. first, only you can beat yourself and second your powers are equal to each others, but that doesnt mean you can exceed the balance. the others wont hesistate in killing you at any chance they get, but you will. so only you can beat yourselves because you would instinctivaly feel mercy for the others. that dosent work for your selves." after dong finished explaining, he build up some distance, giving all of the warriors their space.

**Northern china, unknown desert**

"here it is." shifu sayed, using oogway's staff to point at a huge ruin."that is the fortess in which he was sealed. there is a prison hundrets of meters under it. there we will find him." and with this, all twenty-nine masters headed to the fortress.

* * *

That was the eighth chapter. hope ya liked it. btw the fights between the six warriors and their selves will all be shown with two fights per chapter.

i hope this wont be much of a problem to you all, and if it is, then i shamefully apologise.

dont forget to rate&review


	9. Chap9 fights: viper& monkey

Hello yall, i am BACK with the ninth chappy. like i said, this chapter will be only showing two of the six fights(read chap.8 if you dont know what i mean) between the furious five, the dragon warrior and their dark selves.

ENJOY

* * *

**WITH VIPER**

Viper had a hard time fighting herself. her dark self was fast, incredibly agile and flexible, just like she was. that made the fight significantly harder. both fighters almost never touched each others, because they were too fast for their opponent. viper knew that she would lose if this goes on that way.

"what? are you going to give up?" her dark self teased."no, what about you? why dont you give up?""because you are a fool." the fighting continued, and both of them did not get in contact at all. they avoided every hit, dodged all the moves and missed every counter attack."why am i a fool?" viper suddenly asked."why? you perfectly know why. so dont ask me, ask yourself...but since i am yourself you actually asked the right person.""what do you mean?""what i mean is that you are too naive." this cauth viper off guard, and dark viper used this moment to strike, but viper quickly stopped her thoughts and barely dodged the attack."normally i would ignore those teases, but since its you...or in fact its i who is telling this to me, i want to know.""you dont need to know, you need to realize. you need to open your eyes.""what is that supposted to mean?""see? you are too naive. you cant predict what you are going to do. you are always naive, and only wanted to see the good things. get real for once, and stop being nice to me. there is no good thing you can see in me."viper suddenly started to look at her dark self with frustration. she was right. viper always tried to keep her temper, and almost never accepted the bad things around her. she only wanted to see the bright side, and eventually became who she is.

"you are starting to realize. i am everything you locked away. all the anger, all the suffering, all negative things you ever thought are me. you cant close your eyes on me, because denying me is equal to denying yourself." now that was a heavy hit for viper. she was now concerned about what this meant. then it hit her like a lightning bolt. she found her answer.

"i...see. so thats how it is."she spoke to herself."say, it is true that i closed my eyes on the bad things around me, but do you know why i did so?" this cauthed dark viper now off guard**(A/N:damn so much off-guards XD )**"yes, you did not want to accept the evil around yourself. you closed yourself from all negatives because you could not endure them. you thought ignoring them and only seeing the good will help you, but it didnt.""wrong." that was now something that slighly surprised dark viper."what do you mean with this?" dark viper asked. she was now curious and confused, because her own self questioned her."what i mean is: i did not ignore darkness, nor did i locked it up. i just did not let it bother me. i wanted to live a good life, and what life is a good one when something bad disturbs it?"

there was a long silence. dark viper now concentrated on vipers words, questioning her reasons."you are lying, you closed yourself up.""no, it wasnt me who closed himself up. it was you. you isolated yourself from all the evil, and in the end it took control over you.""LIES, you cant build a difference between us, WE ARE THE SAME." dark viper screamed."no, we are not the same. I am viper. you are just a fragment of my darkness, a part of me. i did not lock you up, i pushed you away. but i see that i was wrong."with this, she ran towards her dark self, but much to her surprise, she hugged her dark self."i am sorry. i ignored you, and caused this. i will not look away anymore. my eyes are open now. thank you."these words made her dark self lose a tear."you finally learned it. you did well, and my task is done." with this, she suddenly became the black mass again, but then started to turn into a mixture of gold and white, and touched viper. then it 'entered' viper, becoming a part of her again. viper now knew she made it. she defeated her darkness by starting to see everything in this world, and not only the good things. viper wasnt a naive young snake anymore.

**WITH MONKEY**

monkey had one hell of a time. his dark self was tricky, always making traps which monkey couldnt predict. It was really hard, monkey barely got close to his dark self, managing to hit it on the head. but his dark self did not seem really affected by the hit."what? is this everything you can do?" dark monkey teased. monkey did react to the tease, but did not let himself be fooled. he knew that he will lose if he does let his guard down."ahaha, i see, my teasing does not work. you can withstand the shame of being weaker." monkey now was really angry. shame was a feeling that had a huge impact on him in the past. shame was the only thing he felt in his first years, when he was younger."or is it just that you really think you can defeat me?""i dont think i can. i KNOW i can."with this monkey stormed at his dark self, throwing a serie of punches, followed by some new kicks he learned. dark monkey, however, expected this. he purposely made a opening, but much to his surprise, monkey did not intend to attack at the free spot. monkey instead only aimed at the blocks. he knew that the opening would be a trap since dark monkey didnt use this trick the first time."ahaaa, you are learning it. but you still are missing something.""what is that supposted to mean? is this another trick of yours?" monkey snapped, closely paying attention to his enemy."no, this is no trick. it is the truth. you are weaker than me. you are a shame and a disgrace."NOW monkey was furious. he run towards dark monkey, intending to go all-out now.

now for almost a hour monkey attacked his dark self without a break, but he did merely hit him a bit, and caused almost no damage at all. he now was really tired, and his defense suffered from this. dark monkey now started to attack, and all odds were against monkey."see? you are a shame. you cant even defeat me. and everyone is gonna blame you for it bwahahaha.""n-no, this wont happen."monkey snapped in a weak voice."ohh, yes it will. it was always like this. no one looked up to you, no. they looked down to you, calling you a shame, a joke. they laugh at you, and you know what?" dark monkey asked monkey."your pranks were never funny to anyone of them.""now that is a lie."monkey replied, sounding calmer than before. monkey figured out what was going on.

"i know perfectly what you mean, my dark self. you are like me, but you ARE NOT me. i do not care how people thought about me. i threated them with compassion, and so did they. what you are speaking is nonsense.""ohh, look look, our weak little primate has calmed down, it seems?" dark monkey sarcastically asked."with one difference:i am not weak. i know what you are. you are the personification of the one thing i never was. i never had compassion towards myself. but now this is going to change.""you are a fool, monkey. yes, you are right. but what do you think will make you change? what will make you feel compassion towards yourself, towards ME?" dark monkey snapped."i dont feel like doing it, for i already started.""PROVE IT." dark monkey yelled, and stormed at monkey. monkey simply stood there, not moving one muscle."i and you are the same. so do i really need to prove myself that i am selfless to everyone, even to myself?" that was the breaking point. dark monkey stopped, his fist only centimeters away from monkey's face. he then draw back his fist, and knelt down before monkey."y-yo-you are...you are right.""no need to kneel down. stand up...monkey."dark monkey looked up, and stood up. now, dark monkey lost his evil grin, and it was replaced with a smile."you have done it. now, you have someone who looks up to you: me."with this, dark monkey turned back into the black mass, started to glow white, and returned to where its place was: in monkey's soul. monkey learned something important: being selflessly, no matter who it is.

* * *

i hope you liked it. the next two chapters will look like that one in the way i am writing them. those fights are happening at the same time, and so that i dont loose too much space and time i will write two fights per chapter. the end of the fights however wont be all the same. but lets not spoil the surprise, now will we?

i sincerely apologise for grammar errors and i hope you liked it

dont forget to R&R when you liked it :D


	10. Chap10 many lessons, one achievment

HEYO everyone, its ME again. this is chappy 10 with the next two fights. hope you like it

ENJOY

* * *

**WITH MANTIS**

To his surprise, mantis had a easy fight...too easy, to be precise. his dark self was not even comparable to mantis, but he still had a bad feeling. from what he saw what happened to viper, he was sure there is some sort of lesson he has to learn, so he did his best to seem weaker than his self and try to make him spit it out. but however, his dark self was absolutely weak.

"why are you so weak? i thought you would be stronger than me?""you are right, i am weak. but that doesnt change the fact that i am you. from how you are fighting and reacting, i highly assume that you figured out that there is some sort of emotional lesson you need to learn to beat me." mantis was surprised. his other self had good observation skills."but, appearing weak does not mean BEING weak." with this, he suddenly ran towards mantis, and hit him hard on the head."w-what happened? on the one second you are absolutely weak and in the other you are as strong as i am."mantis snapped."well, i was only letting you hit me, because i wanted to observe all your moves first. patience, right?"mantis then remembered about how he learned patience. waiting, observing, and searching for the right time to react.

"so you were just patient? you are not weak at all?""no. i never told you i am weak, now did i?"mantis had a really bad feeling. his dark self wasnt...well, dark. he was rather nice."you are wondering why i am not evil like the others?" mantis was cauth off guard. his opposite had really good observation skills."how do you know that? and yes, why are you not evil?""the answer is easy. because you are the evil one here. being your dark self doesnt mean i am the evil within you. it just means i am your opposite self. not every dark being must be taken as evil. darkness simply is the opposite of light. and if the light is evil, then the darkness appears to be the nice one. am i correct?" mantis was surprised. his other self was...wise. he was nice, polite, and...he was right."i guess so." mantis simply replied."but if you are the nice one, then that means that i am the bad guy?""not really. you are not the bad guy, but you are the evil one.""yes, exactly." dark mantis replied."but how am i going to win if i am 'supposed to' lose? i mean how am i going to learn something if i am the evil one here.""its easy. i will teach it to you. forgot? i am the nice one, and its my job to make you defeat me. but i have no intention to do the same to you. its the opposite. i am willing to help you."mantis was shocked. the one who is supposed to mess him up is helping him without being forced to.

"well that is great. what do i need to learn?""nothing."mantis was surprised now, and confused."nothing?""yes, you musnt learn anything. you have to change something. and this little something is your attitude. you are rude, a perv and only polite when it is needed. we need to turn this 'when needed' into a 'whenever you can'."mantis was surprised again. he understood what his dark self wanted, but mantis was like this for his whole life, so how for gods sake should he change this?"but how can i change my attitude?""the question is not how, but when. when are you gonna change?" mantis now was lost. he was completely confused, unable to figure out what this is supposed to mean."what are you talking about? do you mean i can change whenever i want to?""yes, exactly. but the possibility alone does not suffuce. you need to stand behind the idea, and bring yourself to the change. that is what you are lacking:the will to fulfill something. remember, most of the time you started something that was not a fight or a prank or a flirt with a girl, you did not finish it."mantis now thought about it. he couldnt believe it, but what his opposite self sayed was absolutely true."i cant believe it, but you are right.""see? wasnt all that hard to accept it. but now comes the light part. to beat me, you need to fulfill your duty in learning what you did never have."mantis now stared at him in confusion."why the light part?""because you already leared what you have to learn, and know what you need to do better. means my duty is fulfilled. so we are done."dark mantis now turned into the dark mass, started to light up in a shining white, and then fused with mantis, becoming a part of him again."man, i will change. promised. but i seriously thought it would be harder."

When mantis was done, he saw viper and tigress talking to each others, telling how they managed to defeat their dark selves and what they learned. mantis thought he should accompany them a little."hey, i see you two have done really did it end up?"tigress was the first to answer."well, it was harder than i imagined. my dark self was awfully strong. to be honest, i stood no chance against her. she was stronger."mantis' eyes now went wide. no wonder thought, tigress just admitted a weakness as if it is nothing."and what i needed to learn is to accept that there always is a weakness and that having a weakness does not mean being weak.""now that is something awesome."mantis replied."and how about you, viper?"viper was looking at him, took a few breaths, and started."i had a rough fight. my dark self was something i did not really expect. yes, she was evil, but not the kind of evil you think. she was the incarnation of every dark part of my life i locked inside me because i wanted to live a bright life. and my lesson was to not lock up something, but to let it flow, and to accept that life also is build of bad moments, which should not be ignored. i learned to look at my life as a whole, and not just at those parts i like." mantis was now a bit impressed. viper learned something slighly important, and it was no easy task aswell."now mantis, tell us about your fight adn your 'lesson'."tigress ordered."well, my part was easy as hell. my dark self was...not what i thought it was.""what do you mean by that?" viper asked."well, he was my dark self, but darkness does not mean evil. its just the opposite of light. and he was...he was the nice one. it came out that i was the light after all, but that i am the evil part...well, not this kind of evil. he was helping me achieve what i had to know. and my lesson was to go through something till its over. since i can thing back, i almost never finished something i have started. and this is what i need to change. being polite for example. i always am only polite whenever it is needed. and now i need to change the 'whenever its needed' into a 'whenever its possible'." both girls were now looking at him as if he grew a second head."impressive, mantis. from your attitude now i can clearly see that you have become a lot gentlier than you were a couple hours ago."tigress commented in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So you three are done aswell?" a voice asked. the three of them turned around and saw a really tired, and beaten up monkey. tigress, viper and mantis ran towards him, and helped him."do not worry about me, i am a mess, but i still can walk, sit and tell you about my fight." tigress helped him to sit down, and then took a seat next to him."so then. tell us about your fight, bro."mantis impatiently told to monkey."well, my fight was really hard. he was a master in teasing and tricking me, and i fell every time for it. but then he accidentally told me what i need to learn: i needed to learn that compassion alone is not enough. i need to be selfless if i dont want to be threaten as a shame from others. i learned that being threatened as a equal is not synonim with being an equal. i learned to not only respect, but also to love all beings."monkey felt happy to say this. he was happy about what happened. and he was reliefed."wow...is it just me or are we all learning somthing touching and emotionally important?" tigress sarcastically asked. now they were waiting for crane and po to finish their fights.

* * *

soo, this is chapter 10 for you, my beloved readers.

prepare yourself for chapter 11, its going to be a surprise. but this much can be told to you, its going to be something really sad...

R&R if you liked it.


	11. Chap11 hardest lesson ever, kill him

heyo everyone

I am BACK. today i had more time that i expected. and so...i brough you another chapter. its the 4th today

ENJOY

* * *

**Outside the valley, flower field**

Tigress, mantis, Viper and monkey were observing crane's fight. he had a hard time aswell, fighting in the air like this. but he did not realize that he adn his dark self were flying higher and higher until he flew into a cloud by accident."you are good, i will give you that."dark crain said."but you lack of something. something important. something you know but did not realize." crane knew what this was supposed to mean."i know that there is one important lesson you have to teach me. i saw it in the others' fights." both of them were continuing their fight, but crane was the only one to suffer injuries.

meanwhile the others have lost sigh of crane, because they were fighting above the clouds."they now are out of sigh, jeez." mantis commented."well, we can hear what he learned when he is done. why dont we go and give po a visit." he added."sounds like a good idea mantis." viper added in agreement. the others nodded and went to the forest, since po's opposite wanted to fight in privacy. they were about to reach the first trees of the forest when they saw blood. it was everywhere. the trees, the ground, the leaves, everything. they were really worried about what was going on and ran towards the forest. the farther they run the more blood was there. and after a while, they found it. a huge crater with two big, round beings in it. the one was lying there, awake, but heavily wounded and breathing extermely. the other one was on his knees, a sword was stabbing his chest and touched the ground, not letting the corpse fall to the ground completely."POOOO" tigress screamed while running towards the Po who was alive. they helped him stand up, and asked what happened. Po was about to explain, when the other po, whom everyone thought he was dead, started to speak."*couth* you have done *couth* done well, Po. you ha- *couth* have learned your lesson *couth*. you accepted that you cant save everyone from the path of darkness *couth**couth*. you accepted, that some-*couth* sometimes its necessary...to..._KILL._" with this, the dark Po turned into a dark mass, started to glow white and returned inside po's soul, becoming one with him again.

"what happened here? there is so much blood." tigress panicly asked Po, sounding really worried about him. po stood up, looked at the others and started explaining."my dark self was mercyless. he wanted me dead he fought me with a power i have never seen before. he was able to regenerate himself, and restore the blood he lost. thats why there is so much in the forest. he gave me a swort, and told me i will need it whenever i like it or not. and he was right. my lesson was...was to...to learn how to..."but he then started crying, feeling terified and guilty about what he needed to learn."is it what he just told you?" monkey asked worried."yes, my lesson was...to kill someone. to accept that there is no possibility in saving everyone. it was the same like shen. he was staying on the path of darkness till the end...till his end. i needed to accept that there will be moments in which i need to kill someone in order to save someone else." these words frightened everyone who heard it. his friends and his beloved tigress were terrified to hear that po off all people NEEDED to kill someday. Po, who was the gentliest, the nicest and the innocent one. Po, who could never harm someone purposely. THAT po was the one to make the ultimate decision of letting life or kill."we need to threat your wounds, and you need to relax. this was really hard for you. we two will head back to the jade palace, you three go watch crane and meet us at the barracks when you are there." tigress ordered. she grabbed po, and lifted him up as if he is nothing, placed him onto her head and run as fast as she could to the jade palace.

the three remaining warrior headed back to where they were when they saw crane the last time. when they arrived, they saw a white mass merging with a falling bird. Viper immediately realized that it was crane. he was unconcious, but it seemed that he did it. she rushed towards him, jumped and cauth him before he hitted the ground. they were rolling a few meters until they finally stopped."crane? CRANE!" viper yelled, realizing that he is not awake. but much to her relief, he was alive. she was fearing the worst for a second."FAST, We need to bring him to the barracks. he is seriously wounded. and Mantis, go inform Dong about this. tell him we are done but have two seriously injured fighters. NOW!" she screamed. Monkey immediately grabbed crane and ran towards the jade palace, while mantis headed to the waterfall, where dong was supposted to meditate.

**Northern china, unknown desert**

The masters were standing before the coffin, performing a couple of seals, slowing the, now angry, prince of madness down."do not stop, we already won two days. try your hardest and go all out. we cant allow this evil to be free so soon." shifu yelled. the moral of the other masters was now significantly raised, hearing that they are beginning to be successful. they have won plenty of time by creating many seals and backup-traps for when its time. the prince of madness was getting more and more angry by the time."_YOU ARE DARING TO DEFY ME!? YOU SCUM ARE TRYING TO HOLD ME IN HERE FOR LONGER!?_" he screamed, sounding slighly pissed."yes, we are not only defying you, we are not allowing you to spread your madness." shifu replied him in a calm, yet serious, tone._"BWAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU THINK THIS WILL HOLD ME FOR LONG? YOU MAY HAVE WON A FEW DAYS, BUT A FEW DAYS ARE NOT THAT LONG FOR ME!_" as much as shifu hated to admit it, he was right."but a few days more are still better than no days more. and we will stop you for long enough so that the ones who will defeat you can be prepared. your time will end the moment you escape from this seal." this caused the prince to get really pissed. he then lifted one of his arms, trying to speed up the process. but that was the fault. shifu was waiting for him to lift up an arm so that he can block the pressure-points, which he then did." wrong way for getting angry, fallen one. your pressure points are now blocked. until someone with knowledge of the body does not restrain them, your arm will not be of any use now." the prince was now furious. his stronger arm was blocked by a mere worm, so he thought. he was getting on a rage because without one arm he will need twice as long as he would need normally. the masters continued slowing him down more and more until they have won a total of two weeks."that should be enough. in worst case, he will be free in two weeks and three days from now on. we should head back. the final fight will be in the valley of peace." shifu told to both the masters and to the prince. he wanted him to come to his own grave, intending to let his anger make the one fault that would seal his fate. the masters were now running out of the fortress and were going towards southern china.

**Valley of peace, jade palace.**

tigress and po were now in his room, and tigress was treating po's wounds, making the blood flow stop."finally, the blood stopped flowing out. i think you are safe now." tigress told him, trying to cheer him up a little."th-thanks ti, seems as if i owe you one." po managed to say in a weak tone. he then closed his eyes and tried to sleep."i will take a nap. thanks again for helping me." he said to tigress."okay my dumpling. you will need whatever time you can get." she sayed him before giving his forehead a kiss. she then left the room, and went into the kitchen. it was getting dark outside and it was almost time for dinner. so she decided to make noodles by herself. she remembers how po once tought her how to cook noodles, and even told her the 'secret ingredient', which actually was not what she expected. "the others should arrive here soon, so i think i will start now." she told herself while preparing the ingredients.

* * *

that my friends was chapter 11. i hope it was not that bad after all, but i didnt want to make all the fights end very happy and safe and stuff. that would be boring and clishee-like.

if you still liked it, then please do me the favour and R&R


	12. Chap12 all done, time to prepare

HEYO, i am BACK with chapter 12 for you

ENJOY

* * *

**Valley of peace, Jade palace**

two days have passed since the training with Po and the furious five. Po has recovered, but crane still is bound to the bed, unable to join his training. he is out of danger, but his left leg was broken.

Dong already started to teach them the manipulation of the chi, showing them how to manipulate the five natural elements. to his surprise, all of them were naturals, but it didnt susprise him that much because he saw what they were capable of.

"I did it! i did it!"viper shouted in exitment. she had a small ball of air on the tip of her tail."i mastered the first technique. yayyy" she shouted again."you are doing very well, viper. your main base of chi is wind. meaning it will be the first form of manipulation you need to master. you will first practice all techniques of the chi of wind, before we go to the other elements." Dong explained her. "but i think for now its enough. rest for ten minutes and then continue training. you created the air-ball surprisingly fast, but it was a weak one. after yur break you will train to strenghen it."she simply nodded and then went to the end of the training hall, sitting on the floor and watching the others.

"i think i am done too. what do you say, dong?" mantis asked him. when Dong looked to him, he saw mantis holding a ball of water almost the size of monkey."you are a real genius in this mantis, your first manipulation and you made it this big. but i have to disapoint you."Dong then pooked the waterball one time, and it fell apart, making it rain for the praying mantis."mass is nothing without quality. you lost concentration and the chi inside the water got disturbed, leading to the result that the waterball instantly weakened itself to the point in which it cant withstand any form of contact. you may be a excellent student, but if you dont focus, then it will be only a waste of time. again."mantis now was a bit down, but he knew what he needed to do. so he tried again, focusing more this time.

**Valley of peace, main entrance**

It was really peaceful in the valley. the villagers were enjoying the wonderful day, and everything seemed to be good for all of them. but a elder goose then spotted a small horde of animals entering the valley of peace. he immediately knew who they were, since he recognized shifu standing in front of all of them."h-h-...hello, master shifu. what is the council of masters doing here?""we are here to prepare ourselves for a new threat. you dont need to panic, since we have made all preparations and will tell you when to evacuate the valley. you now may enjoy your day like you planned to do.""yes, master shifu." the elder goose bowed in respect and then went back to his small store. The twenty-nine masters immediately went to the palace, where they will train and wait for the next two weeks, until _he_ comes.

**Valley of peace, jade palace**

"you all did well, time for the next lesson: throwing it. you all need to use your elemental ball as a weapon. so for now you will learn how to throw it without making it weaker or let it disappear completely. you got it?" Dong asked. the furious five minus crane and Po nodded."good. your targets will be those special iron-dummies i buyed 4 days ago. they are much stronger than the usual wooden dummies, so you dont need to hold back." with this he left the training hall.

Dong wanted to go visit crane, but he was interrupted by a strong knock on the front gates. he immediately went to them and opened the giant doors."who is the-...ohh, its you, grand master. welcome back."he bowed down to shifu, and after he lifted his head he saw the other animals behind him."i assume those are the other members of the council of masters?""yes, yes they are, master Dong-ha." shifu replied."i should tell you how you will most likely be called. you are officially promoted to the status of an actual master and you are wielding the title '_the all-knowing_'. be glad, you deserved it." Dong looked at shifu with wide eyes."i...i dont know how to show you my gratitude. this is really much. too much. you really did not need to do this, grand master.""ohh, but you did so well that i thought 'why dont give you a prize for your efforts?' and besides you ARE the all-knowing in a way, you know all secrets of chi and you also know the origins of time and space, and of our ancestors. so yes, the title is well deserved."shifu made a smile, and walked into the palace, followed by all the masters, who all bowed before Dong before entering the palace.

"so, first of all, is anyone here hungry or thirsty?" shifu asked the masters. there was a short silence before he heard a loud growl, sounding like a stomach."i take this as a yes. but seems as if we need to organize this somehow, we are now thirty-six people in total, and the kitchen is only made for a maximum of ten."" ahh do not worry master, i will look for something." dong replied, then turned around and went to the barracks.

after a while, he came out, and he took a bunch of towels with him. "my idea is that we will eat outside. camping, to be short. and master before you start we dont have much of a choise, now do we? we could aswell go to the city, but i highly assume that not everyone here is rich, so in those next two weeks the money could be gone really fast, even if you just pay for eating. so you all do not have much of a choise."Dong explained with a evil smirk. camping was one of his favourite activities. and it was a good opportunity to show off a bit in front of the other masters.

after all preparations were done, Dong went to the barracks, but there was no crane. he had an idea where he was, so he went to the training hall. He then saw crane training. he had mastered the elemental ball aswell and joined the others' practice in throwing it at a specific target. "crane, your wounds havent totally healed yet. your leg still is injured. you cant even walk straight, despice the fact that you want to join the training.""but dong, you see that i dont really need to walk that much to throw a ball of air into a target." Dong looked at crane with a small smile."haah, forget what i said. by the way, you all have a break now, shifu is back, and he brought a bunch of new guests.""who did he bring with?" tigress asked curious."all members of the council of masters." the six warriors now looked him in the eyes, showing a face of pure disbelief."you are kidding us, are you?""since i arrived, when did i make a joke?" Dong just replied. their eyes went now really wide again, and the six warriors ran outside the hall as fast as possible, well all except for crane, who was flying.

"he wasnt kidding at all" po snapped. they saw the twenty-nine masters right infront of the barracks, sitting on towels and trying to make fire. they all went to them, and bowed on respect."welcome to the jade palace, masters." tigress formally said."so you are the furious five i assume? now, where is the dragon warrior?" shi-lang asked**.(A/N: visit the previous chapters if you dont know who he is)**"well, that actually is me. i am honored, master."Po replied while bowing down to the masters. they all eyed him for a while, making him slighly nervous."guys, dont look like this, he really is." master ox told them."i was there when he stopped shen's armada single-handely. he is the real thing."master croc added.

after master crocs words, a goose stood up. the goose had a orange jacket with golden swords on it, and his feathers were a dark white."and i thought shen did erase all pandas. well, seems as if he did miss one.""where did you get that information?" Po then asked in a really dangerous tone, which scared even tigress and shifu. never did they see po even close to the seriousness he had now."i was a good friend of shen's parents. after they bannished him from gongmen city, i visited them. and on that day, they told me everything their son did. the next day shen's parents died due to a broken heart. the emotional pain was too much and through a terrifying miracle changed into physical pain. and that pain was too much for them." the goose replied with sadness in his voice. "ohh, i am sorry then. i did not know this." po said him, now feeling guilty fro asking."ahh dont bother yourself too much with it. their loss was tragic, but we all need to live on, now do we?" po then made a small smile. he was a bit surprised by the goose's wisdom."yes, you are right, master." with this po bowed again, and then left to the barracks. he was tired and wanted to take a short nap during the break.

* * *

that was chapter 12. this chappy actually served more as a filler thoe. i beg for your forgivness and hope that, if you are angry, my next chapter will do a better job.

and if you, by a miracle, did like this chapter, then please rate&review


	13. Chap13 peace, finally some free time

Heyo, i am BACK. this time i am bringing you chapter 13 of my story. hope you like it

ENJOY

* * *

**Valley of peace, Jade palace**

the time was passing fast, and a week has passed since the masters have arrived in the jade palace. The preparations were done, and all citizens of the palace know when to evacuate the valley because of the prince.

"your training was doing well. you six have mastered every ordinary manipulation of the elemental chi: the chi of creation. now its time for your physical abillities. everyone here has one special ability his body can perform by using the same manipulation of chi, just INSIDE your body. got it?" the furious five and po nodded in understandment."good. i will tell you that all abilities are unique, and never will be used by a second person. unless you survive hundret years to see the new generation and their 'talents'. so all abilities are something you, and only you, can perform. copying it is mostly suicide. its rare that someone survives it and even rarer that someone succeeds with it. i am the first one to master more than one ability. unless you have the right knowledge, do NOT try it. or you will kill yourself." the six warriors nodded again in understandment.

while Dong was training the six warriors, Shifu was busy making agreements with the other masters. they needed to think about what will change when the prince of madness is gone, and how to avoid collateral damage."say, how can we avoid too much destruction? i mean you all know what the prince is capable of. he will most likely damage the valley. how are we going to solve this? we cant just repair the valley like this. it could end bad, or in the worst case he will destroy everything, and then the valley is screwed." master ox told them."yeah, i know. but how do you plan on avoiding such collateral damage? i mean this is the prince we are speaking of. we all know he wont hold back at all, so 'saving what can be saved' is unfortunately no option."

the conversations werent going as well as shifu hoped to. well it was really hard to figure out how to save the valley in a way, or at least avoid its complete destruction. while the agreemtns were going on, the six warriors got a break and Po headed down to the noodle shop. he didnt see his dad for long.

"hey dad, its me.""Ohh, po, my son. where have you been this long? i havent seen you now for almost two weeks. were you really that busy?" mr. ping asked po, full of exitment."well yes, training did not let us any free time at all. but now that everything is going better than planned, we found some free time after all. and i thought why not visit you. its really been a long time now." po calmly replied to his father."well, now that you are here. i have one thing for you.""that would be?""table six needs more noodles, bring these to them" mr. ping answered while giving po three bowls of soup.

Po did not realize that he has been watched all the time in the noodle shop. it was tigress, who intended to visit him. since the two of them became a couple, she couldnt stop thinking about him whenever he was gone, even if it was for a second."hey po. can i help you?" she asked him happily. "ohh, hey Ti, sure if you want to." mr ping then saw her. "ahh, master tigress. what an honor.""please mr. ping. you dont need to bow. i am here to help a bit and spend some time with po." Mr. ping looked at her, then at po, then back at her, and then it slapped him in the face."AHHH, my son finally has a girlfriend. i just hope i will not need to wait too long to see my grandchildren.""DAAD" po snapped, feeling REALLY embarrased. tigress blushed a bit, but then laughed at what po's dad said."mr ping, please. we arent together for that long. i must disappoint you but you need to wait." she said with a smile on her face. "so then, how can i help you?""bring those dumplings and noodles to table two, five and nine." she did as she was told to, and she was happy to do it. she could spend time with po. even if it isnt how she really thought it would be.

while the two of them were working at the shop, mantis and monkey decided to go to the town and buy new stuff, which ment that viper and crane were alone. viper wanted to use this opportunity to confess to crane, but she did not know how she should. _"what should i do? what should i do?"_she panicly thought."_what would tigress say?hhhmmmm...wait, bad idea. its normally her who asks me about these kinds of stuff"_viper was absolutely clueless how to do this. she felt lost. _knock knock._"who's there?" viper asked in a sad voice."äähh, its me. crane. can i come in?" viper now was panicing again. but she did not want to make him worried, so she calmed herself as much as possible."yes, come in." the sliding doors were opened, and crane walked in. he closed them, and took a seat next to her."what do you need, crane?" viper asked."well...err...i..i...i just...i wanted to...say you something." viper now was curious. he sounded VERY nervous, not to mention the way he was speaking to her. he had trouble forming a whole sentence."well, there was something i wanted to tell you too." viper grabbed every bit of courage she had, and decided._"now or never."_

* * *

sooo, i hope the chapter wasnt all that bad, and if you liked it, then please R&R :D


	14. Chap14 deadend, need fo a plan

HEYO, i am BACK.

i have brough you this new chapter, and i really hope you do like it

ENJOY

* * *

**Valley of piece, Mr. ping's noodle shop**

Po and his dad were working at the shop again. this day had brough them many customers, so they had a stressful time. tigress had a mission and couldnt help them, so they were on their own.

"Po, i just remembered something. when we should get some time for a break i need to talk to you." Mr. ping told po. "but we shouldnt bother now, bring table eight these dumplings, and to table six these noodles." Mr. ping pointed at the bowls next to him, and Po immediately served the meal to the customers. but he was a bit concerned."_what is it dad could want to talk about with me? i never heard him talk this serious before."_ his mind and his curiosity made it not easy to him to resist. but Po did not ask until the day ended and the shop closed.

"now dad, what did you wanted to talk with me about?""well, you know. the day you will go fighting this new thread. i am worried, my son."Po then turned a bit sad."well, if you die, then i wont be able to see my grandchildren.""DAD""i would not make it if you should be gone."Po now felt really guilty. he made his father so worried it almost hurt him aswell. Po had no idea how to respond, and looked down in sadness. he was absolutely clueless how to solve this situation.

"you will not need to worry, Mr. ping. Po surely will not die during this fight." a voice then said. Mr. ping and po were looking around, and then found master shifu, standing at the door."we both know that po would not die so easily. his stubbornness already made him betray death once, and i am sure that it will make it happen a second time. and besides, Po is strong. strong enough to win. i have faith in him, and so should you, Mr. ping." po stared at master shifu, thinking about what he said. then he realized two things:he will not fail, and this was the first time shifu lectured his dad.

**Valley of peace, peach tree of heavenly wisdom**

meanwhile, Dong was meditating at the peach tree, thinking about an idea to make this fight a garuanteed win. he thought about many strategies, created hundrets of plans of traps, but since the power of the prince was unknown, he couldnt use any of them. so, if you have many ideas, but cant use any one of them, what do you do? use 'em all he thought. he would create ALL of those hundrets of traps."_well, 429 possible traps, i am sure one of them will work. but i could bring the others in danger if i use all of them. damn, deadend it seems."_ The situation was hopeless, a 'fair' face-to-face fight was the only way...well, the only good way to be more precise.

"troubles?" Dong turned around and found master ox, who decided to come to the peach tree and meditate."if you ask like this, then yes. why dont you take a seat? i heard many rumors about you being a good strategist, so i am sure you can help me." Dong explained while signalizing him to sit down."now say, you saw him, back then when you decided to slow him down. did you figure out any of his powers or skills? i need to create backup-plans for the case he should overpower us."Master ox was thinking, trying to remember anything about the prince that could help."hhhmmm, there is...no, wait, i remember something. he was able to turn the weaker parts of his body into iron. his neck for example was shining in a weak silver-like color and reflected the light on its surface. i am not sure thought if its iron, but he can turn body parts into metal.""that will be a troublesome skill. this means we cant hit him where it will hurt the most. so we need to know where his physical weaknesses are so that we know which places to avoid.""well, there would be the neck as mentioned, then the lower side of his shoulders, and the knees. thats all i remember.""thank you master ox, these informations will be very helpful...hopefully." master ox then stood up, bowed to Dong and went back to the palace.

**Valley of peace, Mr. Pings noodle shop.**

Po was about to leave the shop and return to the valley, when he suddenly felt two paws grabbing him and turning him around. po was confused, because the figure hugged him, but as soon as he looked down, he realized who it was. tigress was back from her mission."hey, my dumpling. how were you being?" po was feeling a bit nervous. tigress spoke him with a voice so sweet it could have melted him."i was good, and you? how was your mission?" tigress then pulled po into a kiss, which surprised him a little. tigress was normally not a person to show this much affection. she then pulled away from the kiss."can we please just enjoy the moment?""sure we can, why dont you come in?""sounds good" they then went to the noodle shop. Po immediately rushed into the kitchen and made noodle soup for them.

"say...how was your day?" tigress looked at him a bit surprised. of all topics, all possible conversations, he asked something as simple as this."well, my day was great. i had absolutely no trouble. it was as if peace was following me everywhere. the mission as example. i solved the trouble with the bandits without fighting that much, thought i was a bit exited about what these bandits have that its worth calling them big trouble. but they actually were not as stupid as the people described them.""so your days were great. thats some good news." both of them started to eat. it took a while for them, because during these days, po had learned some manners. he wasnt 'drinking' the soup anymore, he was eating it with the spoon.

"i am impressed. seems that your fighting skills were not the only thing you tried to improove with success."po blushed a bit at that comment of hers."now that we are finished, i think we should return. Dong surely will mess me up again because i should have already returned by now.""and besides, he will make us train more anyways. from what i know, the fight will start in three days, so preparations wouldnt be that bad." po nodded at that, and the two of them stood up and went back to the palace, holding hands.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

i will not spoil, but the next chapter is the beginning of the fight, so i hope you can wait.

i also excuse for the late update...i suffered a hangover last night and was in no state to write a chapter, please, forgive me, my readers.

and if you liked this chapter, then please rate and review if you want


	15. Chap15 problems of a masters heart

heyoo, i am BACK

this is chapter 15 for you, my readers. i hope you like it

ENJOY

* * *

**Northern china, unknown desert**

_"finally. .FREE"_ with this, the chains and the last parts of the cuffin blew up in a frightening black light, and the sealed figure wasnt trapped anymore: the prince of madness was free._"now, i will get my revenge on these worms who defy me. they said they are in the jade palace of the valley of peace..."_he thought about what shifu was 'accidentally' telling him and where they went.

_"aah, i see, i need to head to the south...the part of china where it began...what irony"_. he jumped then, and it looked as if he would fly. then, the whole fortress blew up, and the only visible thing was a dust beam, growing towards the sky. out of it, the prince then stopped raising and landed on the ground. he looked around, then up to the sun.

_"south is in that direction, so then. prepare yourselves, little ants, because i am going to crush you."_ with this, he started walking._"i have more then enough time, so i think i dont need to run. who knows, maybe i will see something on the way...something that can bleed..muhahahahaha"_

**Valley of peace, Peach tree**

Dong-ha and shifu were sitting beside the peach tree, talking and playing shougi **(A/N: a japanese board game. pretty similar to chess.)** Shifu moved one of the figures, and made a small smile."smart move, master. indeed well played. i admit you are someone who quickly understands concepts like this game's-"but then, Dong felt a strong pain in his head."D-damn it." shifu stood up, and ran to his side."what is it? what is happening?""its time. _HE_ is coming. we must warn the others and give the valley the signal to evacuate.

"i will go send the signal, you warn the masters."shifu ordered. Dong nodded, and ran as fast as he could to the valley. Shifu just jumped down towards the valley. he then landed on top of a small building, and jumped off it, landing on the streets. it came out that he landed on the firework-shop, which was handy, because the valley was told to evacuate when they see three green fireworks in the sky, exploding in a interval of exactly seven seconds. Shifu grabbed the first three green fireworks he saw, and then lighted the first one, waited seven seconds and then lighted the second one and repeated this with the third one.

**Meanwhile:Valley of peace, Jade palace**

Dong arrived at the barracks. he quickly ran behind them, where the other twenty-eight masters held their camp."hello? are all the masters here?" it didnt need long for the masters to show up."yes, we are all here."master croc responded."good, because its time. he is coming."

All masters quickly took their weapons, and went off training as hard as they could, since they need to be prepared for the moment the prince arrives. and they had actually many plans to fight him, so they needed to go through all of them.

"do you think we will succeed?" master mei ling asked, which scared Dong a little since he was thinking so much that he didnt feel her presence, and he wasnt used to being surprised...or not in that way."i do not know if we will, but what i know is that we have to. lets hope that our will is stronger than his power, because if it isnt, then the world as we know it will end." Mei ling gulped loud at the last words dong said, and rushed out to prepare herself aswell. Dong went back to where he stopped thinking.

"_he is about 1100 Km away, and yet i can feel his anger...his madness. he is stronger than we all thought...no way around it, i need to teach po THOSE three techniques...Nemesis' two fists of wrath...four fists of suffer, and the six fists of the final avenger."_after this, he immediately jumped to the top of the barracks, looking out for po. as soon as he found him, he ran off to get him and use the remaining time to teach him these three unknown techniques.

"PO, get your fat butt out of the training hall and go to the pool of sacret tears as fast as you can, and i dont care how you do it but be there in less than TEN MINUTES. NO BUTS. UNDERSTOOD?"he yelled in panic, and went off to the pool. Po was looking at the place Dong stood not long ago, but then got a kick in the face. he was sparring with tigress again and she did ignore the situation and used the advantage to bring him back from his thoughts. "if you want to the pool of sacret tears in less than ten minutes, then you need to hurry. ten minutes is a really small amount of time compared to the distance. the only way to make it is..." but then she made a HUGE smirk on her face...and a evil one to top it off. when tigress made a evil smirk then it could only mean three things:

Something is going to be blown up

She defeated someone much stronger than herself by hitting him where its not appropriated at all. or

She is going to kick Po into a loooong distance...or just kick him down the stairs

"wait tigress..you are not up to what i think you are, are you?""you are right. time for the roleplay. today, you are imitating crane-"she grabbed him, went to the stairs, and threw him up into the air as if he was nothing."-while he's flying. have fun." she said in a weak laugher, and went back to training.

**Valley of peace, Pool of sacret tears**

Dong arrived at the pool after a really short time. he needed like two minutes for the distance to run. and he remembered that shifu and Po needed almost two hours when shifu trained him to defeat tai lung. he then heard a loud, panical scream from above. he looked up and saw po falling towards him. he just took a steb back and po fell in front of him, making a small hole which had the exact form of a panda. **(A/N: its the exact same when po threw up tai lung with his stomach and let him fall down. same scene, just different characters.)**"ooohhoohhoohhoouuch...that hurt. tigress sure has gotten stronger in physical strengh." po then climbed out of the hole, and then looked at dong."what do you say? fast enough?""yes, and i am fairly impressed. now lets start. what i am going to teach you is a so called 'banned art' of chi-manipulation. do you know the greek mythology? the ones with Nemesis?""no, i do not know any other history than china's. why should i?""because every history wields its own powers and secrets, and i will teach you her strongest powers. She was the representant of the 'justified anger' and became the goddess of wrath. every god has its own powers, like zeus was the god of thunder, and ruler over the storms. but what the world knows are only the fairy tails the ancient greek history is telling. she had her secrets, which i by accident found, and which i will teach to you."

Po was confused."but wait i thought the dragon gods were the only gods." if they were then how come they are called '**chinese **dragon gods?'" Po cant argue with that. he now thought about it."you are right, it makes sense now. but how many other myths are there exactly? and how come you know about them?""well po, i know them because i told you i traveled through half the world to get these kinds of knowledge. and i am not sure myself, i havent discovered them all. but its not a little, that is something i garuantee you.""well, then. back to the topic, what kind of power are we talking about?""risky powers, but with hellish strengh. i will teach you the two fists of wrath, the four fists of suffer, and the six fists of the final avenger. these three techniques are like special power ups, which strenghen your body in a way it should be forbidden. but as i said, its risky.""what kind of risks are we talking about?" Dong saw it in po's eyes: he had his doubts."if you should be so insanely stupid and use all three at once, you will suffer major injuries which could be lethal. and you would continously weaken your body if you us them too much or for too long. and with a broken body you cant fight."

Po now was really nervous. he did not want to die, nor did he want to become weaker."but why are you then teaching me these if it means that i put my kung fu skills AND my life at stake whenever i use them?""because the prince is stronger than i thought. i will teach you these three techniques because with them, you surely can win. but these are a one-time-only techniques, so dont use them after the fight, got it?""understood""now then. these three techniques will be activaded through concentrating your chi inside your fists, causing them to glow. i heard from shifu that you accidentally used the two fists of wrath. and the reason. you see as the name says you will be consumed by a major emotion and a will, if you use them without control. the emotional side effect of the two fists are a unstoppeable wrath and great loss of chi. its the most tiring of all the techniques, but the least harmful aswell. it may even not be enough to teach you all three since the prince is already on his way, and he is, if he continously walks in that speed, here in exactly thirty-three hours. so we have one and a half day to train. you will not sleep, and you will not eat. i will cast a temporarily curse on you which forbids you to get tired and hungry."

Po was now surprised again. he didnt know Dong was capable of this."but if you know so much, why dont you defeat him on your own?""because back then, when i was faking my death, the pufferfish-poison indeed damaged my heart. if i fight, the heartbeat would increase and i would die in less than two minutes. its not that i dont want to, its that i CANT. my body is in no condition to fight. i only can use calm techniques, which would be for example curses like i will use them on you. if i could fight i would have just went to his place and destroyed him right there two weeks ago. but my time for fighting is over as long as i dont find a way to repair the damage my stupidity has caused back then."Po could not say anything. he was completely stunned to hear that the strongest being has major heart problems and cant heal them by himself."so it means if you fight you die. and thats why you train us?""yes, exactly. i also came back because shifu is someone who knows ways of using the chi to heal. but he told me he would need really long, too long to finish it until th prince arrives. the critical healing would need two months he said, but we only had two weeks of time. so i will heal AFTER the prince is done for. but for now, its up to you. lets get started."

**Valley of peace, Jade palace**

the furious five were in the training hall, preparing for the fight. they all thought had one thing in the back of their heads."why do you guys think he dont wants to defeat the prince? i mean he showed us great strengh and the knowledge to use it in a way the world did never know.""well, now that you say it, he indeed is powerful. but its also true that he seemed to avoid the fight and just taught us to defeat the prince instead.""for this, i can give you answers."a voice told them. they all looked to the door and saw shifu."he wants to fight, believe me, but its more like he CANT.""how do you mean that?""remember when he told us he faked his death with pufferfish-poison?""yes, i remem-..wait, are you saying-?""yes, he indeed damaged his heart, and if he fights, his pulse would increase and kill him. his body isnt in the shape for it. i actually know a way to help him, but it would have needed two months, and we didnt had the time when he arrived."

all of the five were now heavily surprised, and felt guilty to question Dong's intentions."master, we are sorry for questioning him, we did not know about his current condition.""its okay viper, he already forsaw this. he told me to keep an eye out for you because he knew you would judge him sooner or later. i am here and telling you this because he ordered me to do so."

now the five were surprised again. they knew Dong was smart, but this was a job well done, even for him. "you should continue training. we only have about thirty-three hours until he arrives."the five bowed down to shifu and did as they were told.

* * *

that my friends is chapter 15 and as i told you, it begins soon. i hope you liked it, and if you did, please rate&review and enjoy.


	16. Chap16 die without regrets

HEYO, i am BACK

this is chapter 16 for you

ENJOY

* * *

**Valley of peace, Jade palace**

The masters were all still preparing themselves. in less than ten hours, the worst fight in their life is going to start, and it will decide the world's fate aswell. everything needed to be perfect, all plans must be at its peak, and all the fighters must do their best.

"have you prepared everything? and have you gone through all your parts?" Dong asked monkey."yes, i have. and i am fully prepared to fight.""good. having a strong will will be of great use, since if he manages to break you, his madness will inflict you aswell."Monkey nodded in understandment."so then, i will go visit Po. you all should now train for the next five hours, and in the last five hours i will teach you to find your piece with the death, so that you wont die in regrets."Dong explained them, looking quiet sad.

"Dong, here you are. the masters are all done with their preparations. they are ready.""okay. tell them they should train for the next five hours. their bodies must be at their peak aswell."Dong replied to master Shi-lang."as much as i'd want to believe it, will alone will most likely not help us. we also need a strong body to protect that will. you all should train now."dong ordered and left the training hall. He went down the stairs as fast as he could, and went to the pool of sacred tears, to observe Po's newest training.

**Central china, Valley of blooming flowers**

the prince really took his time. he arrived at the first village: a valley known as the valley of blooming flowers. as the name says, the whole valley was full of flowers of almost every kind, and they all were blooming beautifully, which is surprising because the valley wasnt a place that had much sunlight. the valley was surrounded by other mountains, which blocked most of the sun's light at day. but still, the flowers bloomed, even thought it shouldnt be possible with only this much light.

"_i think i am here. who knows, i think i will ask these trashy ants if this is the valley of peace."_ the prince went into the valley, and the moment he entered, he was eyed by everyone who saw him. well, it wasnt surprising, the way the prince looked would be awkward to everyone in this world, since its been thousands of years since the actual animals saw a real dragonian.

_"tell me. is this the valley of peace?"_"No sir, this isnt. the valley is in south-east from here. around three-hundred Kilometers from here."_"ohhh. good. then it means i dont need to restrain myself and see you suffer hehe."_The prince lifted his arms, and a huge tower, made of flames, raised itself around him._"time to end your pathetic existences"_The prince then moved his hands down, and the flame-tower started to grow in girth. it grew fast, and it burned everything it touched while growing. it was a catastrophe, it did only need around twenty seconds, and the whole valley was burned to ashes. the prince looked around, and saw no survivors._"aaahh, what a nice warm up. never thought destruction could be this much fun muahahah."_ with this, he turned around, left the now pitch-black valley, and went towards south-east, heading to the valley of peace._"you are next, scum. prepare yourselves, in nine hours, i am at the valley. and then these ants will suffer. i will make their deaths ecspecially slow, and painful."_

**Valley of peace, jade palace**

Shifu was at the peach tree of heavenly wisdom, meditating. he thought about what would happen in the worst case scenario, and how to prevent it. he almost had an idea, but was interrupted by zeng, who panicly landed. "Master, we have terrible news!""what is it, zeng?""i just got messaged that the valley of blooming flowers was completely burned down by a gigantic tower of flames.""WHAT?""yes, and i also was informed that a strange creature left the valley after that and is heading towards the valley of peace. Master, i'd say he is coming.""when did this happen?""the valley was burned down about forty minutes ago."Shifu was terrified. The valley of blooming flowers was a place he truly loved. it had a sort of harmony he never experienced before. to him, this place was like a paradise. sure, he still felt that the valley of peace was his home, but it wasnt as peaceful as the other valley. and now, his paradise was burned down, completely dyed in a ugly black, covered in ashes of the dead.

"this is absolutely horrible. this wont be good for the morale. but we shouldnt let the others know, if they hear what he has done, their will would weaken. And this is not something we should have during the fight, so telling the others is no option.""got it, master" zeng then flew away, nervous as always. Shifu sat down again, and tried to calm himself, but it didnt work. he was too upset about what he just heard. he thought about all the dead citizens of the valley of blooming flowers, how they suffered and died, being burned to ashes by such a monster. he took away their lives, and his peace. Shifu even cursed in mandarin to himself, so upset how he was. its safe to say that shifu never was even close to the frustration and anger he is feeling now. he was even calmer when po accidentally broke oogway's staff, and that is something shifu still did not forgot or forgave.

"i need to think of a way to weaken him. if he was able to destroy a valley which was four times the size of the valley of peace with such ease, then we all heavily underrestimated him. ohh gods, please hear my prayers, and protect my students." shifu said while praying to the gods, hoping to not face the worst possible case.

**Valley of peace, Pool of sacred tears**

"i see your training is doing well. how much did you already master?""i can use them all, Dong. i already learned them all.""impossible. show me all of them. you see these rocks over there?""yes.""destroy every rock with each type of the banned techniques." po immediately run towards the rocks, then made a complex serie of hand movements, making his fists glow in a bright red. po then punched the rock, and it immediately blew up into pieces so small it wasnt visible. he then went to the next rock, made another serie of movements. but this time, his whole arms were shining in a strong green. he punched the rock, and it was vaporized, like the last one.

"good, now the last one."Po went to the third rock, made another move, and now his whole body was glowing in a weak, yet clearly visible blue. po then got closer to the rock, and just spitted at it. the rock started to shake, and teared itself apart."excellent work po. i am impressed. but how did you learn them so fast?""i used them all at the same time." dong's eyes widened in fear."YOU IMBECILE, DIDNT YOU LISTEN WHEN I TOLD YOU WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU USE THEM AT THE SAME TIME?"Po admitted to himself that Dong's rage was even more fearsome than shifu's back then when he accidentally broke oogway's staff."well, nothing happened after my first try, so i just went on using them all."po replied, defending himself with miserable failure."YOU INSOLENT FOOL. DO YOU KNOW THAT THE DAMAGE DOES NOT SHOW BECAUSE ITS IN YOUR INSIDE? WHO KNOWS WHICH ORGAN YOU HAVE DAMAGED IN YOUR STUPIDITY."po was now feeling guilty. Dong was right, and he was worried. Po could have easily died."i am sorry, okay? i just had to try,and besides, you told me we dont have much time left. i just tried to get this done so i could defeat this prince." po snapped.

Dong now looked at him in surprise. Po was right aswell. Dong did tell him he had to hurry and learn the three new special skills as fast as possible without overdoing it. but po igonred the part which included 'NOT overdoing it'."But that doesnt excuse that you purposely ignored the warning. i hope you at least do know the consequences of your death, such as the worlds doom. now go back to the palace, and spend the remaining time with tigress. if the worst case should happen you and tigress will die."Po immediately run down the stairs after Dong said tigress could die in the worst case scenario. he was determined to spend all the remaining time with her. Dong looked towards the jade palace, and spoke to himself."i hope this will end good. i hate it to see when such young and strong love ends."with this he, too, headed back.

**Valley of peace, Jade palace**

dong catched up with po, and they returned together to the palace. the moment they entered, Po was tackled by tigress."Po, you're back! do you know how worried i was?""i am sorry Ti, but dong is one hell of a strict master. i promise to not stay away like this again."he then stood up, hugged tigress tight, and looked towards the others."the way you are looking says that you are all prepared?"every master nodded in agreement."he should arrive in around four hours. Dong, what did you want to tell us?""yes, about that, i will talk now." Dong took a deep breath, and started."we all do not know how this will end, and its not garuanteed that we all will survive. matter in fact, its almost impossible. i am telling you all to sit down together, spend time, and create happy memories, because if the words case shows up, most of us or even all of us will die for sure. and i do not want you to die with regrets or sad memories as your last thoughts. i want you to be happy one more time, because the chance is really high that it will be your last time."The masters were all looking at each others, then sat down and talked, as if this was an order.

it was a really happy and peaceful time. all the masters, the furious five, and even master shifu were sitting together, talking, laughing, eating, drinking, and enjoying. Dong really wished the moment could stay like this forever. but sadly he knew this wish could never become true. the way all of the masters had fun remembered him a bit at his own past. the time he spend with Po when he was younger...and the time before these times. But this is another story, he thought...

* * *

And that was chapter 16, my dear readers. hope you all liked it, and if you did, please rate&review :D


End file.
